


No title as yet

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: The first fanfiction I ever wrote. [Posting entirely for the sake of archival. I'm cringing just reading the author notes, so I can't tag it properly or read it long enough to make a summary, sorry.] GokuxVegeta.





	1. Noticeable problems

**Author's Note:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Hmmm, lemme see... looks through warped, twisted mass called her mind...YAOI and swearing, maybe a lemon, if I get enough review support. (Grins)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it’s characters, because if I did, my name would be Akira Toriyama, instead of: [insert REAL name here]
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

“Vegeta!” Bulma called. “Vegeta, breakfast’s ready!”  
  
Bulma placed the plate of piping hot food on the table and sat down to eat her own. Vegeta did not come in.  
  
 _Strange,_ Bulma thought with a hint of concern. _He always comes swaggering in, eats breakfast, tells me he hated it and leaves to train...where is he?_  
  
Curiosity got the better of her and she abandoned her own breakfast to go in search of the lost Saiyan Prince.  
  
 _Where is he?_  
  
She stalked to the Gravity room (which she had built him when he settled in) and tapped on the door. No answer. She sighed. The arrogant Prince was probably training again under daft amounts of gravity for no reason. She knocked again, hoping she wouldn’t have to use the manual override she had installed on the outside of the door. Last time she had, he had nearly bitten her head off. Still no answer.  
  
“Vegeta?” She called. No answer. She sighed and typed in the override code. The door slid open. But instead of coming face-to-face with a highly pissed off Vegeta, the room was empty. Bulma was confused. He spent all his time in the dratted machine! Not that she wasn’t grateful that he used it, she was, but he never spent time with his family, just train, train, train to beat ‘Kakarott’.  
  
Bulma closed the door of the machine and thought for a moment. Where would Vegeta be?  
  
Okay, so he’s not in the kitchen or the GR, so he must be...in his room.  
  
She slapped her forehead, why didn’t she think of it before? Okay, so it wasn’t like Vegeta to be in his room this late in the day (It was actually 8 o’clock, but Vegeta is always up by 6 at the latest), but there was nowhere else he’d be...unless he was at Goku’s, sparring or something.  
  
Bulma sighed again as she walked down the hall to his room. She braced herself before she knocked on the door; he hated to be disturbed. One quick tap with her knuckles.  
  
“Vegeta?” A low growl erupted from behind he door and a:  
  
“What do you want woman?” Bulma sighed yet again and pulled down on the handle. The door didn’t move.  
  
 _The bastard’s locked the damn door!_ Bulma thought with a scowl.  
  
“I made you your breakfast.” She said as calmly as she could. Truth was, he was starting to piss her off.  
  
“So?” A short, curt reply. Had she expected anything else? Maybe a: “Thank you, I’ll be out to eat in a moment.”? But no. that wasn’t who Vegeta was.  
  
“I thought you might like to eat it.” Silence for a moment...  
  
“I’m not hungry.” Bulma was worried now, he never turned down food...he was a Saiyan! They always ate a lot of food...  
  
“Are you okay?” She asked softly. Another growl erupted from behind the door.  
  
“Yes woman, I am fine!”  
  
Vegeta sat with his back against the door. He wished she would just leave him alone. He didn’t want her blasted food!  
  
“Vegeta, are you sure you’re okay? You don’t sound very good.” Vegeta snarled.  
  
“YES! I AM FINE!! STOP ASKING ME THE SAME QUESTION OVER AND OVER!!!” He roared angrily.  
  
“Vegeta...”  
  
“Leave me alone.” Vegeta growled.  
  
After a few moments, it seemed like she was gone. He stood up and stared around his room. He couldn’t wear his tight-fitting clothes anymore, not if he wanted to-  
  
“Vegeta?” It was a whisper, but he definitely heard it. He quickly sat back down in front of the door, preventing her access to his room.  
  
“What now woman?”  
  
“Open the door Vegeta.” His face went white. He couldn’t open the door! Then she’d see and then they’d- “Please open the door.”  
  
“No!” He yelped.  
  
Bulma sighed again. This was getting annoying.  
  
“Vegeta! Just open the damn door!” She hammered on the door with her fist.  
  
“No!” He yelled. Bulma paused for a moment. He sounded so...desperate.  
  
“Then at least come out!” She begged.  
  
“No!” That was it. Time for plan B. She didn’t want to use this but...  
  
“Come out or I’m calling Goku!” There was a pause and a choking sound.  
  
“Ka-Kakarott?” Bulma grinned. He sounded scared.  
  
“Oh yes, if you won’t open the door then he will.” There was a snarl.  
  
“Y-You wouldn’t!”  
  
“Wouldn’t I?” She heard scrambling on the inside of the room and a few minutes later, the door opened, revealing a highly pissed off Vegeta.  
  
“There I’m out! Happy?” He growled as he pushed past her. She turned around swiftly and her eyes widened. He was wearing a white tank top...and black, baggy gi pants. He walked off, ignoring her.  
  
He NEVER wears his baggy clothes! He says he doesn’t want to look like Goku. Something must be wrong!  
  
She ran as fast as she could in the direction he’d gone and collided into him when she turned the corner. She fell to the floor and he snarled as he typed in the code for the Gravity Room. She looked up at him, worry on her face.  
  
“Vegeta?” He turned his head to look at her, but said nothing. “Why are you wearing those trousers...you usually wear leather ones or your training uniform...” She let her sentence trail off. He blinked at her and paused for a moment.  
  
“I...felt like a change.” And with that, he stepped into the GR and closed the door. She stood up and stared at the door for a moment.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want your breakfast?” She got no reply.  
  
She turned and walked back to the kitchen, to her own breakfast. It would be cold, but she’d microwave it. She wondered what was wrong with Vegeta and decided that she WOULD find out. He wouldn’t be able to hide whatever it was for too long...


	2. Trunks' training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Warnings? Do I have any? looks through ideas for story blinks Okay, better put some in then. ...YAOI, violence and swearing, maybe a lemon, if I get enough review support. (grins) Oh yeah, and Chichi.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, however much I wish I did.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

Bulma sat at the kitchen table, staring at her coffee. She was deep in thought. She'd given up on her breakfast, she was too busy thinking: What was Vegeta hiding?  
  
It could be anything, he doesn't like to tell me things...   
  
She sighed. Why would he hide things from her anyway? After 9 or so years of marriage, did he believe that she couldn't be trusted? Had she not been comforting enough? Did he just not like her? What was so important that he couldn't tell her?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when her 8-year-old son came into the room.  
  
"Hi mom!" Trunks chirped as he sat down in his father's seat. He looked at the food. "Is this for me?" Bulma looked up from her coffee and smiled.  
  
"That was your father's, but he doesn't want it. You can have it if you like." Trunks beamed.  
  
"Thanks mom!" And he dug in to the food greedily. She smiled as she watched him. He looked so much like his father sometimes. Okay, so his features were different (like his hair and eye colour) but his eyes had that endless knowledge look that Vegeta possessed and when he scowled... "...Mom?" Bulma came out of her daze and looked at him. All the food was gone.  
  
That was fast...or I've been thinking for longer than I thought I had...   
  
"Yes Trunks?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could take me down to Goten's this afternoon?" He asked, with an innocent look on his face. Bulma smiled. It was so weird how Trunks and Goten were the best of friends when their fathers used to be rivals.  
  
"Maybe." Trunks' eyes widened pleadingly and he tilted his head to the side. Bulma laughed, he knew exactly how to make her say yes. "Oh, go on then. What time do you want to go?" Trunks grinned.  
  
"I'll go ask Goten!" And he jumped up from the table.  
  
"Has Chichi or Goku said you could come?" Trunks stared at the floor.  
  
"Well no, they haven't, but-"  
  
"Tidy your plate away and I'll call them to ask." Trunks stared up at her.  
  
"I really wanna go..." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm really busy this afternoon and Kami knows your dad will ignore you, so I'll say I don't want you left on your own." Trunks eyes lit up and he ran to her.  
  
"Thanks so much mom!" He hugged her and she smiled as she hugged him back. He let go and grinned at her.  
  
"Go put your plate away or I won't call them." Bulma joked. Trunks hurried to do the task. Bulma walked into the hall and picked up the phone with a big smile on her face.  
  
 _Goku's number is..._  
  
She typed in 200-3712 and sat down as the phone started ringing. Chichi was the one to answer.  
  
"Son residence, Chichi speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hey Chichi, it's Bulma!"  
  
"Hi Bulma! Haven't talked to you in ages! What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if it would be okay for Trunks to come over his afternoon. I'm going to be busy and Vegeta...well, you know him."  
  
"Yes, sure he can Bulma, he's too young to be left on his own. Bring him round when you need to."  
  
"Thanks Chichi." A masculine voice drifted into the phone.  
  
"Chichi? You seen my sweatbands?" There was a growling noise and Chichi started yelling.  
  
"NO GOKU! I HAVE NOT SEEN YOUR BLASTED SWEATBANDS! WHY DO YOU NEED THEM ANYWAY?? YOU WON'T BE SPARRING TODAY! YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO!" Bulma gulped. Poor Goku...  
  
Vegeta sat down on the Gravity room's floor, sighing. He had no idea what he was going to do. Surely, no one would understand if he told them, not even that idiot Kakarott. They would deal with it like they always had, take it away from him.  
  
 _Not this time..._ He thought with a growl. This time, he would keep it, regardless of what they thought. And if they didn't like it, they could fucking go to hell for all he cared. It was his decision, no one else's.  
  
Suddenly the door to the GR opened and in walked his son, Trunks. He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes shone brightly. Vegeta scowled.  
  
"What do you want brat?" He growled angrily, standing up and folding his arms. Trunks looked up at him, and for a moment, Vegeta could see respect in the shiny blue orbs.  
  
"Mornin' dad!" He chirped.  
  
Vegeta growled. Is that all the brat wanted? To say 'mornin''? Vegeta walked over to the door and slammed it shut. Trunks watched innocently. Vegeta set the gravity to 300x Earth's natural and started training. The gravity was too much for Trunks, so he burst into Super Saiyan before approaching his dad again.  
  
"Um dad?" Vegeta's scowl deepened and he stopped to look at his son.  
  
"What?" He barked angrily. Trunks flinched, but stood his ground.  
  
"I'm going to Goten's later." He said. Vegeta looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"So?" Trunks gulped. It was now or never.  
  
"IwaswonderingificouldtrainwithyoutilIhadtogo." Trunks asked all in one go. Vegeta stared at him.  
  
"What was that?" Trunks took a deep breath and tried again.  
  
"I was...erm, wondering if I could...er, train with you til I had to go." He muttered under his dad's suspicious gaze. Vegeta paused for a moment.  
  
"Fine." And went back to training. Trunks watched him until Vegeta snapped at him. "You wanted to train, so train! And get out of Super Saiyan!" Trunks gulped. He wouldn't be able to handle 300x Earth's natural gravity without Super Saiyan, he was struggling with it!  
  
"Um, dad?" Vegeta stopped again and glared at him.  
  
"What _now_ brat?" Trunks looked at him sadly.  
  
"I...er...never mind." Trunks flew out of the room as fast as he could and Vegeta sighed. Great. Just great. He'd upset his son. Now Bulma would probably come in and yell at him. He didn't need this!  
  
He floated back down to the ground and stomped after his son.  
  
 _Bloody brat!_  
  
"Brat! Get here now!" He bellowed. Instantly, Trunks appeared from around the corner and looked up at his dad with sorrowful blue eyes.  
  
 _He must have powered down..._  
  
"What was it that you were going to say?" Vegeta demanded, arms folded as usual. Trunks gulped and put his hands behind his back. He stared at the floor and used the tip of his boot to slide along it left to right and back.  
  
"Well, you see, I er," Trunks' voice dropped to a mumble. "couldn't move much under that gravity as a Super Saiyan, so I wouldn't be able to normally." He looked up at his dad and was shocked at his facial expression. It looked...understanding?  
  
"Why didn't you say before?" Trunks stared at the floor again, unable to keep eye contact.  
  
"I...didn't want you to be..." He trailed off, hoping Vegeta would just drop it. Vegeta, however, wanted to know.  
  
"You didn't want me to be...?"  
  
"Ashamed." Trunks whispered. He was shocked when a black-gloved hand lifted his chin and his eyes locked with his father's.  
  
"A Saiyan Prince should always hold his chin up." Trunks nodded, understanding that Vegeta wasn't ashamed of him. Tears of happiness grew at his eyes. Vegeta used his thumb to wipe them as they spilled down his cheeks. He gave his son a brief, small smile and squeezed his shoulder tight. "Come." Was all he said as he let go and re-entered the Gravity room. Trunks followed happily.  
  
They entered the room and Vegeta studied Trunks for a moment.  
  
 _He should be able to withstand 100x times alone..._  
  
Vegeta set the machine to 100x Earth's normal gravity and watched his son. He seemed to be okay, but he'd better make sure...  
  
"That okay brat?" Vegeta asked and Trunks noticed that he said 'brat' not in his usual mocking tone, but kind of affectionately. He grinned.  
  
"Um, I can move in it and stuff, but..." Vegeta stared at him.  
  
"Still too heavy?" Trunks shook his head.  
  
"I think I could stand 150." Vegeta gave him another brief smile and set the machine again. He looked back at Trunks questioningly. Trunks nodded and smiled. Vegeta nodded too and went back to his training. Trunks began training too, but occasionally stopped to take a quick glance at his dad.


	3. Requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, violence, YAOI, maybe a lemon later on. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it’s characters, Akira Toriyama wouldn’t give them to me!
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

After a few hours of training with his dad, Trunks had to go to Goten’s. Vegeta was left to train alone...but when he thought about it, that was the way he liked it, at least he could turn the gravity up higher!

Somehow, that thought did not comfort him and he sighed. He flew back down to the floor and landed with the customary ‘tmp’. He walked over to the gravity setting apparatus and turned off the gravity. He couldn’t really concentrate on his training recently and he knew why.

His damned ‘problem’. It bloody amplified his feelings for Kakarott. Not his ones of rage and determination to kill him, but the ones of his lust and admiration. He hated the damn feelings...they messed with his head. How was it possible that he could hate the man and love him at the same time?

It was times like these that Vegeta hated his complex Saiyan feelings. Saiyan feelings were way more complicated than a human’s.

Too damn complicated.

Vegeta lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He would have to wait it out...he hoped the feelings would go with time, but little did he know, they were strengthening.

Goku sat at the kitchen table, scowling. After Chichi’s screams, he had found his sweatbands; she had hidden them in her lingerie drawer.

He didn’t understand why she would hide them from him, it’s not like they were his Saiyan heritage, they didn’t make him feel and act the way he did. She always complained about him being a Saiyan, not having a job, how Goten acted and especially Vegeta.

If he didn’t know any better, he would say Chichi particularly loved complaining about Vegeta, saying things like ‘Prince my ass’ and calling him a bad influence on her family.

Goku sighed. He did not know why, but when Chichi would mouth off about Vegeta, his blood would boil and burn with rage. He supposed it was just his Saiyan instincts telling him to protect his Prince.

Fortunately for Goku, Bulma had brought Trunks round a little while ago and then left to do some work thing. Chichi was now distracted by entertaining the two demi-Saiyans and he was left to sit in the kitchen and wait for her to come back in and complain.

He was itching for a good spar...he hadn’t had one in ages. But if he went, Chichi would give him an earful later...

Oh, stuff it; she’ll give me an earful anyway...

With a feral smirk that he must have picked up from his Prince, he walked over to the living room door. Goten and Trunks were sitting on the sofa and Chichi was standing in front of them, asking them questions. Thankfully, the sofa was opposite the door and Chichi couldn’t see him.

Goku caught Goten and Trunks’ gaze and placed one finger on his lips. They smiled and he IT’d it to Capsule Corp.

Goku appeared outside the Capsule Corp building and opened the door. He quickly walked toward the family part of the Capsule Corp building and went through.

On his way to the Gravity room, he passed Bulma’s conference room. She spotted him through the glass and ran out to see him.

“Hey Goku!”

“Hi Bulma! How’ve you been?” Goku asked cheerily. Bulma smiled.

“Can’t complain. What you up to?”

“Just going to spar with Vegeta. Don’t they need you in that meeting?” Bulma looked in through the glass at her colleagues. They were still discussing the matter at hand.

“Nah, course not. Anyway, Vegeta’s been acting weird today.” Goku stared at her.

“Really? How?” Bulma nodded.

Vegeta...acting weird? Something must be up.

“He hasn’t been eating much and he’s been ignoring everyone more than usual.” Goku’s jaw dropped.

“Vegeta...hasn’t been eating much? But-he-that-food-” Bulma smiled.

“I know it’s hard for you to understand, I mean, Saiyans do eat a lot usually...” Bulma frowned. “He’s even wearing baggy clothes.” Goku looked at her in surprise.

“Didn’t he say he’d never wear anything like that?” Bulma nodded. Goku frowned and looked at the floor. This wasn’t good. What could make a Saiyan eat less and wear baggy clothes?

“Goku, could you do me a favour?” Goku looked at her.

“Um, sure. What is it?”

“Could you find out what’s been going on with Vegeta for me? He doesn’t talk to me but I think he might tell you.” Goku thought about it for a moment.

Would Vegeta tell me? He might not hate me anymore, but does that mean he trusts me?

The thought of Vegeta trusting him made his heart flutter. He frowned.

What the-

“Goku?” Goku was brought out of his thoughts by her voice.

“Huh? Sorry Bulma, just thinking.”

“So, will you do it? Please?” Goku looked into her pleading cerulean eyes and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll try.”

“Thanks Goku.” Bulma hugged him and the conference room door opened.

“Um, Mrs Briefs? We need you for the next discussion...” A woman trailed off.

“Right.” The woman left. “Sorry Goku, I gotta go but I’d like to talk to you later. I’ll call you at home, okay?”

“Yeah, sure Bulma, see ya!” Bulma entered the conference room and Goku was back on his way to the Gravity room. He was late now.

Darn it! Vegeta’s gonna be mad at me!

Goku sighed. He didn’t want Vegeta to be mad at him. It made his chest ache. He frowned again. Why was his chest hurting? Did he have the heart virus again? He shook his head. Somehow, that wasn’t as important to him as sparring with Vegeta.

Suddenly, he realised he’d just walked past the Gravity room. He sighed and turned back around.

Vegeta’s eyes snapped open. Kakarott was very close and getting closer! Dammit, he hadn’t been training!

He quickly jumped up onto his feet and sped off to the machine. Setting it to 600x Earth’s natural gravity, he sprung into the air and started a difficult kata.

The door opened a little while later and Goku walked in, staring at Vegeta. The gravity failed and Vegeta growled, turning to Goku. His heart fluttered at the sight of the other Saiyan.

Goku stared at the Saiyan Prince. Bulma was right. Vegeta was wearing baggy clothes. For an unknown reason, Goku was disappointed and he wished Vegeta was wearing his navy training uniform...

“What do you want Kakarott?” He snarled. Goku blinked. Vegeta sure was acting moody...

“Hey Vegeta! I’m here for our spar, remember?” Vegeta scowled. How could have he forgotten? He sighed.

“Right.” He flew back down to the ground and reset the gravity back to 600. Goku sprung into Super Saiyan.

“That’s a bit much Vegeta.” Vegeta growled.

“Dammit Kakarott! If that’s too much for you, you might as well go home!” Goku looked at him sadly and it took all of his willpower not to jump the Golden beauty. “Don’t look at me like that!” Goku sighed.

“Please Vegeta...lower the gravity a little please?”

Vegeta made the mistake of looking Goku in the eyes. The dazzling teal was bewitching to his senses and set off a special reaction in his body. Vegeta was silently grateful he was wearing baggy pants. Not only would they hide his arousal, but also his-

“Vegeta?”

“What?” Vegeta snapped. Goku tilted his head to the side.

“Will you lower the gravity a bit? Just a little?” Vegeta sighed in frustration.

“Fine.” He lowered the gravity to 500 and looked back at Goku. Goku powered down and stretched to test the gravity. After a while, Vegeta got impatient. “Well?” He wanted this over as soon as possible.

“That’s great, thanks Vegeta!” Vegeta walked to the middle of the room and got into his familiar fighting stance. Goku followed suit. “So...how’ve you been feeling recently?” Vegeta froze up.

Why is he asking me that?

“What’s it to you Kakarott? I thought you were here to spar, not ask me questions!” Goku shrugged.

“I’ve just been wondering really. Bulma said you haven’t eaten today...are you sure you’re up to a spar?” Vegeta saw red.

Fucking nosey bitch! Getting Kakarott to spy on me!

“I’m fine.” And he flew at Goku, fist back. Goku blocked his punch.


	4. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, YAOI, violence, maybe a lemon later on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, since Akira Toriyama is being mean and still refuses to give me them.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

"Wow Vegeta, that was intense!" Goku chirped happily as he lay panting on the Gravity room floor. Vegeta was just leaning against the wall in his customary position, arms folded.

"Hn." Goku looked over at him. He looked so sexy, leaning against the wall covered in a sheen of sweat. Kami, he wanted to- "What is it Kakarott?" Vegeta barked, irritated by the fool's stare. Goku blushed.

Think fast, think fast!

"Um, I was just wondering if you were okay Vegeta...you seem more tired than you usually do after our spars."

Good one Kakarott!

Goku paused. Did he just call himself 'Kakarott'? Only Vegeta called him that...so why did he-

"I'm fine!" Vegeta snapped, glaring at him with those obsidian shards that sent a shiver down his spine. Goku stared at the floor, for the first time, unable to keep his gaze. "What the fuck does my health have to do with you, idiot? It is none of your concern."

Goku winced. Vegeta's insults were starting to upset him now. They never had before, even when they were bitter enemies, so why now? Wait a minute, he'd just been asked a question!

Better answer...

"Well, if you're not eating and stuff, you could pass out in a spar." Vegeta glared.

"Look Kakarott, I spent loads of time without food once, and I did not pass out. Saiyans do not pass out." Goku tilted his head and stared at him.

"You sure?" Vegeta groaned.

"No, I'm not sure, I'm just making it up." Vegeta's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "What makes you think I am unsure about my body's capabilities?" Goku opened his mouth to speak, but Vegeta dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "I don't actually care Kakarott."

"Why did you spend loads of time without food?" Vegeta paused, remembering a voice he remembered all too well...the torment...the pain...the starvation ...

"I do not wish to discuss it." He growled. Goku looked at him with concern.

"Why not? Was it bad?" Vegeta clenched his fists.

"I do not wish to discuss it because it is none of your Dende-damn business!" Vegeta growled. Soon, he calmed down and looked at his rival. Instantly, he wished he hadn't said those words; Goku looked hurt. He sighed. "I...do not discuss it because...it was...terrible."

"Terrible?" Vegeta nodded. "What happened?" Vegeta shook his head. He did not wish to say. Suddenly, arms encircled him and held him tightly. He tried to struggle, but gave up when he realised it was hopeless. "Was it that bad Vegeta?" Goku whispered softly, voice half-muffled by Vegeta's hair. Vegeta only nodded. After a while, Goku let him out of his grip and held him at arms length, studying his face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I...well...I..." Vegeta struggled to find words. He did not want to say the truth; that he didn't want Goku's pity...but for once he just couldn't. He squirmed out of his grip and bared his fangs. "It's none of your concern!" He blurted out quickly. "And-and tell the woman to quit having people spy on me!" Goku frowned.

"I'm not spying on you...she just told me you weren't eating and I was worried." Vegeta stared. Why was Goku worried about him?

"Do not waste your time worrying about me; I survive on my own." Goku continued to look at him with the concerned expression on his face. Man, that really pissed Vegeta off. "Look Kakarott, do me a favour: Fuck off!" Goku sighed.

"Okay Vegeta." Then he lifted two fingers to his forehead and was gone. Vegeta growled.

How dare she? How dare she meddle in my life? How dare she send Kakarott to interrogate me? I will not tolerate this!!!!!!!

Goku frowned. Bulma was right. Something was definitely up with Vegeta...his emotions had been seriously messed up.

But what can make a Saiyan eat less, wear baggy clothes and have messed up emotions? Chichi acted like that when she was... Goku stared at the Gravity room door in disbelief. Wait, Vegeta couldn't be- could he?


	5. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Okay, here are the warnings: Swearing, YAOI, violence, maybe a lemon later on. CHICHI! LOTS OF CHICHI! EUGH!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it’s characters, since Akira Toriyama is point-blank refusing to give me them!
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

Goku frowned as he walked down the hallway back to the conference room where he’d seen Bulma earlier. Vegeta couldn’t be pregnant, could he? He was a guy...but he was a Saiyan, so the fact he was a guy didn’t matter. Vegeta had never said that Saiyan males couldn’t get pregnant, but that would mean he’d have to have sex with a guy...

Goku growled viciously in his throat at the thought of a guy having sex with Vegeta. If that was the case, then he’d kill the guy for even thinking of touching his Vegeta!

Wait... where did that thought come from? Vegeta’s not mine...

Goku stared confusedly ahead, not paying attention to where he was going.

If Vegeta is pregnant, then he’d have had to have sex with a guy...and cheat on Bulma...should I say anything to her? I don’t want her to think Vegeta would cheat on her, because if I’m wrong, it could ruin their marriage...

Goku walked into something solid and blinked. Maybe he should pay attention to where he was going and think of what to say when the time came. He nodded to himself, that was a better idea.

Unfortunately for him, Bulma spotted him and came running up to see him.

“Goku!” She called. Goku stopped walking and saw her immediately...I mean, who wouldn’t? The bright blue hair, the sparkling cerulean eyes...you’d have to be blind not to see her.

“Oh, hey Bulma, what’s up?” Bulma stared at him curiously.

“That’s what I was going to ask you...did you find out what was wrong with him?” Goku frowned; he really didn’t want to say...in case he was wrong.

“Um, well...I...er...he...” Bulma looked at him in confusion.

“Well?” Goku closed his eyes. He had no choice...

“Erm, have you ever thought Vegeta would be...” He couldn’t say it.

“Be...?” Bulma asked desperately. “What is it Goku?”

“Well, erm...gay?” Bulma stared at him.

“What...do you mean by that Goku? Are you saying my husband is gay?” Bulma growled. Goku backed up a bit and shook his head.

“I’m not saying that he is gay...it’s just he’s got the same...um...pregnancy symptoms as Chichi did with Gohan...and the only way for him to get pregnant would be...” Goku trailed off. Bulma’s eyes welled up with tears.

“He’s...p-pregnant?”

“I don’t know...Vegeta never said that Saiyan males couldn’t and with the way he’s acting...” Goku watched her carefully.

“Right.” Bulma smiled, but Goku could tell it was fake. “Thanks, Goku.”

“No problem, but don’t take that idea too seriously, I mean, Vegeta might not be pregnant and I might have messed up.” Bulma nodded.

“Chichi called.” Goku winced. Bulma smiled apologetically. “Yep, and she’s not impressed that you just up and left without telling her.” Goku scowled.

“You heard her, didn’t you? When she was yelling at me on the phone...how else could I spar with Vegeta? He’d be pissed if I missed one!” Bulma laughed and gave him a hug, which he returned full-force.

“You’d better go home, I need to talk to Vegeta.” Goku’s eyes widened.

“Don’t tell him I said anything!” Bulma nodded and smiled. Goku was relieved to see it wasn’t fake. Then he lifted two fingers to his forehead and was gone.

He reappeared in the hallway of his home and levitated by a foot before he went up the stairs; he didn’t want Chichi to hear him just yet.

He crept into his bedroom and sat at the end of the bed.

So far, so good Kakarott...

Goku blinked. There he went again! Calling himself Kakarott...what was goin-

“Son Goku!” Chichi yelled angrily. Goku gulped. Time to face his wife...

Vegeta was in the middle of performing a particularly difficult kata when the gravity dropped to normal and the door slipped open, revealing his wife. She had that ‘whatever-you’re-doing-now-will-have-to-wait-because-we-need-to-talk’ expression on her feminine features and Vegeta inwardly groaned. This could take a while.

Scowling, he landed on the floor with a ‘tmp’. He glared at her and folded his arms as she stepped into the middle of the room calmly. The door slid shut behind her.

“What?” Vegeta growled viciously. Bulma’s eyes narrowed.

“We need to talk.” She stated simply. Vegeta audibly groaned. Just great.

“About what, woman?” He sneered. “This morning? Me not eating? My clothes? Or perhaps about you sending Kakarott to interrogate me, hmn?” Bulma blinked.

“What? I didn’t send Goku to interrogate you!” Vegeta smirked. Bulma always had been a bad liar.

“Yes you did. You sent Kakarott to interrogate me. He admitted as much himself.” Bulma was left speechless. After a silence, Vegeta was annoyed. “What did you want?” Bulma braced herself and took a deep breath.

“Can Saiyan males get pregnant?” Vegeta stared at her in mute astonishment. Bulma took this as a confession. “So, who’ve you been cheating on me with then? Which man was it?” Vegeta stared at her a moment more then burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Bulma got annoyed. “Well?” Vegeta managed to calm himself down.

“Is that what Kakarott told you?” Bulma stared at him. Vegeta shook his head. “No woman, I am not cheating on you and I am most certainly not pregnant.” He said amusedly. “As if I would ever be uke.” Bulma relaxed a bit. “And as for males getting pregnant...I don’t know. I do not remember anything like that.”

“Oh.” Vegeta smirked at her amusedly. Bulma blushed.

“I can’t believe you thought that I would get pregnant woman. You do keep me entertained.” Vegeta chuckled at her embarrassment. “Is that all or do I need to answer any more questions?”

“What is going on with you today?” Vegeta stared at her for a moment more, then resumed his training. He just wasn’t ready to tell her.

She’d take it away from me...I want to keep it...it is mine!

Bulma sighed as Vegeta continued his training. She was glad he wasn’t cheating on her and that he wasn’t pregnant, but why couldn’t he tell her what was wrong with him?

She shook her head and left to go back to work. If it was that important then hopefully he’d tell her. She shouldn’t worry about it; it was only one day.

“I’M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU RUNNING OFF TO SPEND TIME WITH THAT ARROGANT PIECE OF SHIT!” Chichi screamed at Goku as loudly as she could. He just stood there, trying to withhold his anger as she screamed insults about Vegeta. His fists were clenched at his sides and he was fighting every impulse not to beat the living crap out of her. He’d never hit a woman and he wasn’t about to start now. “ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME GOKU?!?” Chichi screeched into his sensitive ears.

“Yes I’m listening.” Goku said boredly. Truth was, he was listening, but he didn’t like what she was saying.

“YOU SAIYANS! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ANYONE! YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU KNOW BEST! RUNNING OFF AND LEAVING ME HERE ALONE!” Chichi hollered. Goku winced.

“Trunks and Goten were here!” Chichi looked at him venomously.

“I NEVER SAID YOU COULD GO!” Goku lost it.

“I’M NOT YOUR SON CHICHI! YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” Chichi looked taken aback, but she yelled back in his face. Not the smartest thing to do with a pissed off Saiyan...

“HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!” She bellowed.

“STOP YELLING AT ME THEN!” Goku screamed. Chichi didn’t speak. Goku sighed. “I...”

Here comes the part where he apologises and begs my forgiveness. Chichi thought smugly (A/N: hiss Die, bitch!) as she watched him fiddle with the wristband on his left wrist.

“I...don’t think it’s working anymore Chichi.” Goku whispered as he looked at the floor. Chichi’s eyes widened.

“W-What?” Goku lifted his gaze and looked her in the eye.

“We’re not working...this...us. I’m sorry Chichi, but I...I...don’t love you anymore.” Chichi’s heart broke in her chest at the heartfelt words.

No...

“You treat me like a kid...and I can’t take it anymore...”

This can’t be happening...

“You yell at me for the smallest of things...”

Not to me!

“I’m going to move out, you can keep the kids and I’ll come visit every now and then.”

I won’t let this happen...

With all the strength she could muster, Chichi slapped him hard across the face


	6. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Okay, here are the warnings: Swearing, YAOI, violence, maybe a lemon later on. Chichi's in this chapter...just thought to warn you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, since Akira Toriyama is refusing all the offers I make him for them!
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

Goku stared at Chichi in shock as he held his cheek. Sure, she'd yelled at him before, but never had she slapped him. She was panting and glaring at him with all the hatred in the world.  
  
"Chichi..."  
  
Vegeta could sense that something was wrong with Goku the second Chichi had slapped him. His ki had been angry and had suddenly changed to disbelief and sadness in a split-second. He growled angrily as he sped off towards Goku's ki. He was determined to find out what had upset his love and subsequently beat the shit out of it.  
  
He landed in the forest clearing and stared through the window. He was stunned to see Chichi hitting Goku with her fists and him doing nothing to stop her. His blood boiled with rage and he blasted a hole in the side of the house, walking through and glaring at Chichi with intense hatred.  
  
Chichi screamed as a loud blast rocked her house and the Prince of Saiyans walked through a hole in her house, glaring at her. Her blood ran cold as their gazes locked. His expression said 'I'm going to kill you'.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta?" She heard Goku gasp and snapped her head round to glare at him.  
  
"What's going on here Kakarott?" Vegeta asked, staring at Chichi with pure loathing. Goku shivered slightly. He would hate that look to be directed at him.  
  
"Well...er, you see Chichi-"  
  
"Nothing!" Chichi said, glaring at Goku. Goku lowered his gaze to the floor.  
  
"I didn't ask you, hellcat!" Vegeta snarled at her, then focused his attention on Goku. "Kakarott..." Goku looked at him sadly. "Tell me what's going on here Kakarott."  
  
 _Give me a reason to kill her and I will..._  
  
"N-Nothing..." Vegeta looked at Chichi and noticed her glaring at his beloved.  
  
"Woman! Stop staring at him...now!" Chichi stared at Vegeta in shock.  
  
 _How dare he tell me what to do!_  
  
"And what if I don't?" She asked haughtily. Vegeta advanced on her with a murderous look in his eyes.  
  
"If you don't...then I will _make_ you."  
  
Goku watched the two of them, wondering when he would need to step in and stop Vegeta from killing Chichi, however tempting it was to let him do it. Chichi had seemed to give in and stopped looking at him altogether.  
  
"Kakarott?" Goku stared at Vegeta.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" Vegeta cast one last glare at Chichi and turned his gaze back to Goku with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You're coming with me. Now." Vegeta's voice had a tone of finality to it, so Goku just nodded and followed him as he left the house. Chichi ran after him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Goku! Come back here now!" Goku stared at her for a moment, before Vegeta gripped her wrist, causing her to let go of him. They stared at Vegeta.  
  
"Go to Capsule Corp Kakarott, I will meet you there. First, the hellcat and I need to chat." Chichi's eyes widened and she stared at Goku in fear. Strangely, he did not feel that Vegeta would hurt her, so he nodded and transmitted back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Chichi was afraid. No wait, she was terrified. Her husband had just left her at Vegeta's mercy without even caring if she lived or not. He had left her with a vicious killer...  
  
Suddenly, she was pulled back into her house, up the stairs and thrown onto her bed. She trembled in fear. Vegeta was going to rape her! Her eyes scanned the room for an escape, but she found none. She stared up into eyes of endless black.  
  
"I assume you know what's going to happen." Vegeta said mockingly.  
  
"You will not rape me!" Chichi screamed. Vegeta sighed and covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to scream louder and get out of his grasp, but to no avail. He chuckled and she froze.  
  
"Stupid woman, do you really think I would rape you?" He sneered. "Why would I waste my time like that? You would not even deserve me to rape you. If I did, you would be lucky." His eyes narrowed as he stared down into her eyes. "No, I am going to tell you, here and now, that if you come within 100 yards of Kakarott again, without his consent I will kill you. Are we clear?" Chichi nodded. "Good."  
  
Vegeta let go of her and smirked as he blew a hole in her bedroom wall. Her blood burned with rage, but she said nothing as he flew through the hole and out of sight.  
  
Vegeta grinned to himself as he flew to Capsule Corp. Chichi had looked so frightened! As if he would rape her...eugh! She made him feel sick. He frowned. What had been going on there? And why couldn't Kakarott tell him?  
  
Considering what the answers could be, he burst into Super Saiyan two and sped off faster to Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma was shocked when Goku appeared out of thin air in the middle of her meeting with a betrayed look on his face. He looked so upset...  
  
Her employees were staring at him, but of course, if a man appeared out of nowhere on your table, wouldn't you stare?  
  
"Goku?" Bulma asked. Goku looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of a meeting and my employees can't concentrate while you stand on the table." Goku looked around him and smiled.  
  
"Eheheheheh, sorry bout that guys!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Bulma smiled as he hopped off the table lightly and walked over to him.  
  
"Wait outside, I'll be there in a minute." She whispered into his ear. He smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. Her employees stared at her and she was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
"How did he do that?"  
  
"Didn't he fight Cell?"  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"Where did he come from?"  
  
"Is he okay? He looks upset."  
  
"What's going on?" All the employees were Bulma silenced them with a look.  
  
"That was my friend Son Goku. I'm sure he's fine, my husband's probably been yelling at him again. The rest of your questions will be answered another time. Meeting over." The employees sighed and left the room one by one. On the way out, they stared at Goku.  
  
"Did you fight Cell?"  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Goku was swamped with questions.  
  
"Well, um, I..." He began, but Bulma poked her head around the door and smiled at him, saving him from the overwhelming attention.  
  
"Goku! Come in." Goku grinned sheepishly at the employees and entered the room.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Sorry about that."  
  
"Never mind. What's up? Are you okay?"  
  
Vegeta landed in Capsule Corp's large back garden and walked in through the back door.  
  
 _Where's Kakarott?_  
  
He searched for Goku's ki and found it with his wife's. He growled.  
  
 _If he needs me, he knows where to find me._


	7. Let's spar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Okay, here are the warnings: Swearing, YAOI, violence, maybe a lemon later on. Chichi's in this chapter...just thought to warn you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, since Akira Toriyama won't give them to me!
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

Bulma stared at Goku, listening to his every word. She'd known that Goku and Chichi's marriage wasn't working, but a divorce? She'd never thought that they would ever get divorced. And by the sound of it...Chichi hadn't taken it well.  
  
"And then Vegeta blew a hole in the side of the house and was all like: 'What's going on here Kakarott?' and I was trying to tell him when Chichi said 'nothing' and he got all mad with her. And then he said that I was going with him, so I followed and Chichi grabbed my arm. Vegeta got so mad and pulled her off me!" Bulma just stared as he took in a huge breath. "He told me to go here while he talked to her, so I did and I appeared in the middle of your meeting cause I wasn't concentrating...sorry." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"And you left her there with him?!?" Bulma asked franticly. Goku nodded.  
  
"Yeah, cause he wasn't gonna hurt her, I could tell." Goku paused. "Oh yeah, where is he?" He scanned for Vegeta's ki and found it in the GR.  
  
"Is Chichi okay?" Goku looked at her for a moment and frowned as he located Chichi.  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't care if she wasn't...she hit me pretty hard." He said angrily.  
  
"Goku! That's not like you!" Goku stared at her and she gasped. His eyes looked distinctly like Vegeta's...they radiated knowledge. "Goku?" She whispered softly.  
  
"I'm tired of acting the way people expect me to. I'm not as dumb as you guys think I am and now I'm gonna act the way I want to. I am Saiyan...and it's time I proved it." Bulma stared at him in amazement. He looked back at her. "I remembered what I forgot when I hit my head in the battle with Frieza. When I turned Super Saiyan it all came back to me...Vegeta is aware of it and that's why he always frowns at me...because I'm not acting the way I want."  
  
"Goku...you're not going to kill anyone, are you?" Goku laughed.  
  
"Of course not. I'm just going to act more Saiyan...I won't be killing anyone, I don't want to." Bulma nodded.  
  
"Okay Goku, would you like to stay here?" Goku smiled at her.  
  
"Really? Thanks Bulma!" Goku pulled her into a hug and held her tight. She hugged him back. Obviously, hugging was still something he was going to do. She smiled.  
  
"It's no problem." Goku grinned as he let her go.  
  
"I'm gonna go see Vegeta, okay?" Bulma nodded and watched as he disappeared. She smiled to herself. Maybe it would be better for him this way.  
  
Vegeta was training in the GR when Goku suddenly appeared behind him and hugged him so he couldn't move. Vegeta struggled, but Goku was stronger and had longer legs, which he gripped Vegeta's with tightly.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Vegeta growled low in his throat.  
  
"What do you want Kakarott?" He snarled. Goku let him go and grinned at him.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta." Vegeta stared at him in shock.  
  
 _He looks so cute when he's shocked._ Goku mused.  
  
"For what?" Vegeta asked. Goku's grin widened.  
  
"For helping with Chichi." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Wanna spar?" Vegeta stared at him with a smirk.  
  
"Always." Vegeta slid into his fighting stance and waited for Goku. Goku laughed. Vegeta paused. Why was he laughing?  
  
"How about we spar in that desert that we first fought in?" Vegeta stood up straight and smirked.  
  
"Why not?" Goku grinned and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. They disappeared...  
  
...and reappeared in the desert. They both smirked and got into their fighting stances.  
  
One  
  
Two  
  
Three!  
  
Vegeta leapt forward and threw a punch at Goku's face, which he blocked and threw a kick back at Vegeta. Vegeta jumped up to dodge the kick and the vicious battle continued for many minutes.  
  
Vegeta broke away and flew into the air, smirking down at Goku, daring him to follow. Goku smirked back at him. He was not going to be tricked.  
  
Instead he powered up for a Kamehameha wave.  
  
"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!!!" Vegeta was frozen in place as he watched Goku power up.  
  
 _What is he doing?_ He wondered to himself.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes widened as the blast flew towards him with alarming speed. He tried to dodge to the side, but it was too late.  
  
Vegeta's gi pants tore as Goku's Kamehameha wave hit him full force. It revealed some firm, tan skin...but unfortunately for Vegeta, it revealed something else as well...


	8. Old memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, violence...lemon next chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, Akira Toriyama does.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

"Vegeta! Your tail!" Goku gasped loudly as he stared at the lithe form of the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta growled at him violently and his tail slashed like a knife through the air.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Kakarott!" Goku blinked in confusion.  
  
"But Vegeta...your tail-"  
  
"I already know about my tail, you idiot! Why do you think I've been wearing baggy clothes? Say nothing about it!" Vegeta snapped. Goku drifted closer on the air and gazed at him in concern.  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta scowled. Was this idiot so stupid? Would he not see what would happen if he said something to the others?  
  
"Because I want to _keep_ it, you moron!" Goku looked mad for a moment.  
  
"Don't call me names." Vegeta just narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" Vegeta stared at him and sighed.  
  
 _Good Kami, make this easy..._  
  
"I _like_ having my tail back, it..." Vegeta trailed off, he was uncertain whether he wanted to state his reason... Goku stared at him.  
  
"It......?" Vegeta groaned, he really didn't want to say. "Vegeta, tell me!"  
  
"Fine. It makes me feel...more Saiyan. There! You happy now? You can mock me all you want!" Vegeta replied and stared at the ground.  
  
"I won't mock you Vegeta, I'd never mock you. You know that." Vegeta looked up at him and they locked gazes. Vegeta felt his knees go weak. He thanked Kami he wasn't standing because he would've fallen over.  
  
 _He looks so sexy..._  
  
"...so why can't I say anything about it?" Goku's voice cut through his thoughts and he blinked.  
  
"Don't you see Kakarott? Those-those-those _people_ you call friends would cut it off!" Goku gazed at him intently.  
  
"Because we have the moon back." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's right Kakarott." Goku froze. He remembered something Vegeta had told him the first time they'd fought.  
  
 _FLASHBACK_  
  
Vegeta finally landed after searching the sky for the moon. Goku stared at him.  
  
 _A Genki-dama's the only way to win...b-but can I concentrate enough...?!_  
  
"YOU THOUGHT YOU OUT-SMARTED ME BY BLOWING UP YOUR _**MOON**_ DID YOU?!!" Vegeta yelled at him with a sadistic grin on his face and a fist held up and clenched. Goku was shocked, he didn't understand. What did the moon have to do with this?  
  
"The moon?! What are you...?!" Vegeta cut him off.  
  
" _Ha_! Don't play the fool......Do you even _**know**_ how we transform by seeing the full moon....?" Vegeta taunted. Goku was at a loss.  
  
"Trans-wha?" Vegeta's grin widened.  
  
"Moonlight is only sunlight reflected...but only when reflected by the moon does it contain _**green**_ -spectrum radiation...when the moon is full, that radiation exceeds 17 million _**zeno**_ units per second...and when _**we**_ absorb that full amount through our _**eyes**_..." Goku was gobsmacked. What was Vegeta talking about? "Then the Saiyan reaction is set off in a certain gland in our tails...and our _**transformation**_ begins...!"  
  
 _END FLASHBACK_  
  
(A/N: The flashback about the moon was taken from the DRAGON BALL Z SHONEN JUMP GRAPHIC NOVEL volume 4 published by VIZ.)  
  
"Yes and the green-spectrum radiation would cause you to transform..." Vegeta stared at him.  
  
"Y-you remembered about that?" Goku nodded at him.  
  
"It was very important at the time." Vegeta nodded back.  
  
"I...see..." Goku smiled at him.  
  
"So...why would they cut your tail off?" Vegeta slapped his forehead in amazement. It was beyond him how this man could go from being smart to being stupid in a second.  
  
"Because they don't want me to go Oozaru, you idiot!" Goku laughed.  
  
"If you _wanted_ to go Oozaru, you could've done so sooner! And you don't even need the moon, you could use that trick you used last time!"  
  
"So? The humans still don't trust me! They think I'd still kill all of you! What would it matter to them?" Vegeta laughed sadistically. Goku sighed and looked at him.  
  
"How did you get your tail back?" Vegeta stopped laughing and stared at him. He shrugged. How was he supposed to know? Goku sighed. "I...wish I had mine back." Vegeta stared at him. Goku looked so upset.  
  
"Why? The humans would just cut it off." Goku stared at him with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Is there any way to get it back?" Vegeta paused.  
  
 _There is one way...but..._  
  
"Doesn't it naturally regenerate?" He asked. Goku shook his head.  
  
"Kami permanently removed it when I was a kid..."  
  
 _Well...I have no choice...he wants his tail back, but...I don't know if he would...oh, I'll try it..._  
  
"Um, Kakarott?" Goku looked at him questioningly. "I, er...think I know a way to get your tail back..." Goku's eyes shone brightly and he grabbed Vegeta tightly and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! Tell me!" He let Vegeta go and grinned. Vegeta cleared his throat and stared at the ground.  
  
"Um...sex." Goku looked at him in confusion. That didn't make sense! How could sex grow his tail back? Goku frowned.  
  
"Sex?" Vegeta nodded, not quite meeting his gaze. "That's never grown it back before..." Goku stopped and stared. Vegeta was _blushing_.  
  
"Um, sex...with another Saiyan..." Goku blushed beetroot red. He now understood why Vegeta was blushing...he'd have to have sex with _Vegeta_...  
  
Even though he didn't show it, Goku was quite _thrilled_ with that idea...not only would he get his tail back...but he'd get to have sex with Vegeta too...something he'd always wanted to do. Ever since he'd met him.  
  
Now he had a problem. How could he say yes to Vegeta's idea and not make himself sound too eager? He didn't want Vegeta to figure out his feelings for him, that would not be-  
  
"I know...it was a stupid idea Kakarott, I'll try and think of another way..." Goku panicked.  
  
"I...like that suggestion Vegeta..." Vegeta stared at him with wide eyes. Goku didn't care anymore...let Vegeta see the lust...it didn't matter.  
  
"Are-are you sure Kakarott?" Vegeta's voice was shaking and Goku could see the lust in his eyes too. In response, he gripped Vegeta's hips and pulled their bodies together closely as he claimed Vegeta's mouth.  
  
Vegeta was frozen in his arms as Goku's lips descended on his. They were so soft and warm... a wet tongue licked at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth eagerly. Kakarott tasted heavenly...like sugar and white chocolate. Vegeta threaded his hands into Goku's hair, pulling himself closer to the other Saiyan. He moaned and pressed his mouth firmly back onto the other's as their tongues battled.  
  
All too soon, they had to part in the need for air. Vegeta looked into Goku's half-lidded lust-filled eyes as he panted to get his breath back. That's when it struck him. This was wrong. They were both married, had wives and children...they couldn't do this.  
  
With great difficulty, he pulled himself out of Goku's grip (not because he was being held tight, but because he wanted it) and turned to fly off. But before he could leave, Goku grabbed his hand.  
  
"Vegeta..." Vegeta couldn't look him in the eyes.  
  
"Yes Kakarott?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Goku asked, with a lump in his throat. He had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach that Vegeta didn't want him.  
  
"Home." Vegeta's voice was cracked and full of emotion. It sounded like he was trying not to cry.  
  
"Why? I want you to stay..."  
  
"I can't Kakarott...I just can't...we're both married and we have children! We just can't-" He was cut off by Goku crushing him to his body and sobbing into his hair.  
  
"Vegeta...I-please-I want-don't leave-stay-please!" Vegeta sighed as his own tears spilled down his cheeks. He choked back his own sobs.


	9. Understanding and love making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, violence… something new! LEMON!!!!!! YAAY!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it’s characters and I stopped bugging Akira Toriyama for them.
> 
> Chapter rating: NC-17

“I…can’t Kakarott…I…won’t…we shouldn’t…” Goku held him closer as the tears flooded down his face. Vegeta squirmed and struggled, but Goku refused to let go.  
  
“No! Vegeta…you want this…I want this…” Vegeta struggled violently. He had to escape…couldn’t do this…wouldn’t do this…Bulma…his family…no! Vegeta forced himself out of Goku’s grip, sobbing.  
  
“No Kakarott! NO! We C-CAN’T! We just…can’t…don’t make it harder than it already is!” Goku’s eyes slid closed and he cried out all his feelings of pain and loss in a brutal scream which tore from his throat.  
  
Vegeta’s heart broke in his chest as the other Saiyan howled to the sky. It hurt him too, but he just couldn’t do it…he was still married…as was Goku. He didn’t want to be called a cheater…his pride would die. He turned again, to leave, when Goku plummeted to the ground.  
  
“Kakarott!” He yelled and tore after him, catching him before he crashed into the floor. “Kakarott…are you okay?” Goku whimpered in his arms and stared at the floor.  
  
“I’m…this…hurts…” Vegeta nodded.  
  
“Do you understand why? We just can’t do this…it is wrong…I’m sorry Kakarott…” Goku nodded against his chest and fell asleep. Vegeta stared down at the sleeping Saiyan in his arms, letting a small smile grace his features. The man in his arms was so angelic…no wonder he loved him.  
  
He froze at the revelation. He. Loved. Kakarott. It couldn’t really be wrong if he loved him, could it? Could it?  
  
“I love you.” He whispered softly to the sleeping Saiyan. Goku moaned something in his sleep and Vegeta strained his ears to hear it.  
  
“I…love you…Vegeta…” Vegeta smiled softly. Kakarott loved him! Those four words made him so happy… He frowned. He’d never been this happy when Bulma had said the same. That didn’t matter; the only thing that mattered was that he and Kakarott loved each other.  
  
Smiling softly, Vegeta cradled the other warrior close to his chest and flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
He landed on his balcony a few minutes later, with the still sleeping Saiyan in his arms. He was amazed he could sleep peacefully while flying through the air. Shrugging slightly, he opened the balcony door and walked into his room. He lay Goku gently down on his bed and closed the balcony, drawing the curtains.  
  
He turned back to Goku and grinned at what he saw. Goku was spread out on his bed, purring softly. He walked to his door and closed it behind him, he’d find somewhere else to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
Goku awoke to the scent of Vegeta surrounding him. He snuggled into the sheets and purred as he inhaled that enticing scent that was his Prince.   
  
_Mmmmmm, Vegeta…_  
  
He cuddled up to the sheets a moment more and then sat up. Kami, he felt hot! And he wasn’t even under the cover! He stripped himself of his shirts and his gi pants, remaining in a pair of white cotton boxers. He looked blearily around the room for Vegeta. He wasn’t there? Goku frowned.  
  
 _Where is he?_ He tried sensing his ki and found it very close…in the room next door. _There you are!_  
  
Grinning, he brought two fingers to his forehead and disappeared…  
  
…only to reappear in the next room, where Vegeta was sleeping. He stared at the figure on the bed. Obviously, Vegeta thought it was hot too. He was lying face-down on the bed naked. Goku blushed as Vegeta's legs were parted, giving him an eyeful. His tail was curled next to him, twitching slightly.  
  
 _T-tail…_  
  
Goku drooled and crawled onto the bed, next to Vegeta's body and watched his tail. Slowly, carefully, he picked up the appendage and stroked it softly. The fur was soft and warm and it reminded him of his. He got lost in the sensation of the brown fur and didn’t notice the purr erupting from Vegeta's chest…or his growing arousal.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta woke slowly to the most glorious, pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. After a moment, he could feel hands stroking his tail gently and a loud purr rumbling in his chest. With a quiet groan, he buried his face further into the pillow and unconsciously began thrusting his hips into his sheets.  
  
 _Mmmm, Kakarott…_  
  
Suddenly, the stroking of his tail stopped and he groaned in disappointment as large warm hands gripped his hips and lifted them away from his bed. He bent his knees and held himself up on them, rocking his hips, offering himself to…who was it anyway? Oh, he didn’t care. Not any more.  
  
He waved his tail slowly, sensually, teasingly; begging for an invasion…anything to relieve his straining arousal. He slapped himself on the ass with his tail and a gasp came from behind him.  
  
 _Please…_  
  
\---  
  
Goku stared in shock as Vegeta waved his tail slowly through the air as he held his ass in the air. He gasped in shock as Vegeta whipped himself on the ass with his own tail. Was he offering himself to Goku? Was he dreaming?  
  
A low groan distracted him for a moment, before the hips he was holding began bucking insistently and a purr blossomed out of Vegeta's throat. The display had turned him on intensely and it took all his self-control not to rip his boxers off and take him hard. What if Vegeta was just dreaming? What if this wasn’t for him? He couldn’t risk it.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta had finally regained enough of his senses to know who was holding him. It was Kakarott…he could tell the scent anywhere. That delicious scent that drove him mad and lit a spark in his loins.  
  
 _Why isn’t he taking me? Doesn’t he want me?_  
  
“Kakarott…” He moaned.  
  
\---  
  
Goku blinked at the mention of his Saiyan name. It had come out as a husky moan and had sent a shiver through his body.  
  
 _Kami, Vegeta…_  
  
The Prince squirmed on the sheets for a minute and then was on his hands and knees, bucking his hips and moaning Goku’s name like a litany. Goku held his hips gently, completely amazed by Vegeta's reaction.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta blushed hotly as his attempts failed. There was one thing he could try, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t…his pride would not allow him to beg.  
  
 _Please…_ He thought desperately. _Oh, please Kakarott…please, please, PLEASE!_  
  
He couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but…  
  
“Please Kakarott…” He coiled his tail around Goku’s wrist and almost sobbed. “Please…take me…Kakarott…please…”  
  
\---  
  
At Vegeta's passionate plea, Goku completely lost his thread of self-control and ripped his boxers off, positioning himself at Vegeta's entrance. A low groan erupted from underneath him and Vegeta's hips bucked wantonly back onto his own, trying to sheath him in. Goku gripped his hips with slightly more force and held them still.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta growled as the grip on his hips tightened and forced him to stillness. Why hadn’t Kakarott taken him yet? Why was he torturing him like this?  
  
Suddenly, he was flipped over onto his back and he looked up into Goku’s eyes.  
  
“Kakarott…”  
  
\---  
  
Goku smiled gently at Vegeta and grinned.  
  
“Mmmm, you look so good…” He leant down and softly kissed Vegeta’s belly. Vegeta squirmed.  
  
“Kakarott…please!” Goku looked into Vegeta’s eyes and smiled and he moved his head lower. Vegeta gasped. “Ka…Kakarott…aaah!”  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta buried his hands deeply into Goku’s hair as Goku’s mouth closed over him.  
  
 _Gods…yess!_  
  
He bucked his hips up wildly and growled as Goku removed his mouth.  
  
“Kakarott!” Goku smirked at him and sat back on his knees. Vegeta stared up at him, his head on the pillow. “Kakarott?”  
  
Slowly, Goku placed his hands on Vegeta’s hips and lifted them toward his mouth, leaving Vegeta’s head and shoulders on the mattress and balancing the rest in his hands. He purred and tilted his head down again. Vegeta’s eyes widened and he was speechless. He gripped the sheets and cried out as he was deep throated.  
  
\---  
  
Goku played around with Vegeta’s member…toying with him and enjoying every gasp and moan. He took Vegeta from his mouth and set him back down onto the pillows as he leaned forward to capture his lips.  
  
 _Mmmmm, Vegeta…_  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta kissed back fervently…desperate in his need. Their lips broke contact and he gasped.  
  
“Kakarott…now…please!” And Goku, it seemed was all too happy to oblige as he slid himself into Vegeta’s heat, causing him to arch his back and for Goku to go deeper.  
  
\---  
  
Goku smiled breathlessly as Vegeta’s body started to move around him. Gods, Vegeta was so tight! And so hot!  
  
“Kakarott…move!” Vegeta begged as he gripped the sheets tightly. Goku smirked at him. “Please Kakarott!”  
  
Goku was all too happy to do as Vegeta commanded as he began to thrust slowly.  
  
“Aaah…um…aah! Harder Kakarott!” Vegeta panted. Goku laughed happily and thrust harder into Vegeta, causing him to gasp and moan in bliss. Goku tilted Vegeta's hips and thrust again.  
  
Vegeta screamed as Goku jabbed his pleasure spot and bucked his hips almost wildly against the other’s. Goku realised what he hit as he slammed himself into that spot again and again, causing Vegeta to scream louder with each thrust.  
  
\---  
  
He was in total bliss. His body felt like it was on fire with the pleasure blazing through his system. Every thrust of Goku's jabbed that place within him, the place that sent pure pleasure coursing through his body. He howled his pleasure and bucked his hips madly, straining for release…he ached for it…he burned for it…and it would be his.  
  
\---  
  
Goku found himself nearing the edge and slid one of his hands from Vegeta's hip to his arousal. He wrapped his hand around it tightly and began stroking, his ears soaking up the screams of ecstasy torn from Vegeta's throat.  
  
 _Oh, Kami yesss!_  
  
\---  
  
At the feeling of a strong hand enclosing around his member, Vegeta shrieked and arched his back, forcing Goku even deeper. He rocked his hips forward and backward desperately, trying to accelerate the release he knew was coming.  
  
 _Aaaah, yesssss!_  
  
He closed his eyes and howled as his essence spilled all over Goku's hand, then his body fell to the mattress completely.  
  
Somewhere in the haze of his pleasure, he felt Goku climax inside of him and drop on top of him, panting heavily. He took slow, steadying breaths and wet his lips.  
  
“Mmmm Kakarott, that was…” He opened his eyes and stared at his new lover. Goku looked back at him, still panting from exhaustion. “Bloody amazing…” Goku smiled at him lovingly and stroked his cheek tenderly with his index finger.  
  
“I love you Vegeta.” Vegeta smiled back at him and wiggled. Goku withdrew from him and lay next to him as Vegeta curled up close.  
  
“I love you too Kakarott…” Goku's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. Vegeta yawned. “Kakarott?” He murmured softly.  
  
“Yes Vegeta?” Goku asked tiredly.  
  
“I’m tired…I’m gonna go to sleep, okay?” Goku nodded into his hair.  
  
“Me too…night Vegeta.”  
  
“Goodnight Kakarott.” Vegeta murmured and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta's eyelids fluttered open as the sun shone in through the window. He groaned. Where was he? He sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes.  
  
 _Ah, Capsule Corp._  
  
He noticed a familiar scent and looked to the pillow next to him. He smiled softly. Messy, raven hair splayed out over the pillow…soft and warm.  
  
 _Kakarott…_  
  
He stared at the other Saiyan for a while before curiosity set in. He had to check! Pulling back the covers, he stared at the other Saiyan’s ass.  
  
 _Damn! No tail!_  
  
Vegeta thought back to the previous night. What had happened? Oh yeah, that was right…he was taken, not Goku. That would explain the lack of tail…  
  
He watched Goku stir and shiver slightly. Was he waking up?  
  
\---  
  
Goku felt cold. One minute, he was warm and comfortable and the next, he was cold and shivering. He groaned loudly and clawed around the bed for the cover with his eyes still shut. His fingers brushed against smooth skin and his eyes shot open.  
  
 _Vegeta!_  
  
He turned and looked up at the shorter Saiyan, who was smirking.  
  
“Vegeta? Where’s the cover? I’m cold.” Vegeta's smirk widened and he stroked a hand slowly up Goku's side. Goku shivered.  
  
“Want me to warm you up?” Vegeta purred huskily. Goku grinned.  
  
 _Oh yeah…_  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta trailed his hand slowly, sensually across the other Saiyan’s skin, purring at the softness of it. He hadn’t been able to touch it last night, but now…he had plenty of time.  
  
“What do you think Kakarott? Should I warm you up?” Vegeta asked lustfully as he met the eyes of his new lover. He watched as Goku lifted a hand slowly and stroked his cheek softly. Vegeta's eyes slid closed and he purred softly.  
  
 _Mmmmmm…_  
  
Suddenly, warm, wet lips were on his and the hand cupped his chin, bringing it closer. Vegeta moaned into Goku’s mouth.  
  
 _Kami! He tastes delicious!_  
  
\---  
  
Goku's eyes were half-lidded and his breath was heavy as he reached a hand to Vegeta's face. Slowly, he stroked the tan cheek of his love and was delighted when Vegeta's eyes slid closed and he started to purr.  
  
He licked his lips and sat up, just watching, until his lust got the better of him and he pressed his lips against Vegeta's. He wanted more. He cupped Vegeta's chin in his hand and brought it closer to get better access to Vegeta's sweet mouth. Vegeta granted him access as he moaned and Goku slipped his tongue between Vegeta's lips, savouring the delicious taste.  
  
 _Oh Kami!_  
  
Suddenly, he pulled away and looked for his tail. He was greeted with bare skin. He stared back to Vegeta and saw a sympathetic smile on his face. He was shocked as Vegeta brought him in for another kiss and moved over him more.  
  
He broke away gasping.  
  
“Vegeta…”  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta stared lustfully down at the other Saiyan and rubbed his hardness against the other’s thigh. Goku gasped and Vegeta captured his lips again in a passionate kiss. Goku broke away, panting for breath. Vegeta smirked and leant forward again, to be pushed backward onto the sheets and pinned.  
  
He squirmed and panted, moaning as Goku's lips kissed along his jawline and down his throat.  
  
“Ka-Kakarott!”  
  
\---  
  
Goku pressed himself fully against Vegeta, grinding their arousals together and purring as he kissed across Vegeta's compact chest. Vegeta was gasping, moaning, growling and purring, writhing on the sheets and rubbing their bodies together sensually. Goku paused in his kissing to stare down into Vegeta's eyes and he lost himself in their endless depths.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta locked gazes with Goku as the younger Saiyan broke away from his skin a moment.  
  
“Kakarott…” Goku leaned down and swiftly started kissing him as he stroked his hands across Vegeta's chest and abdomen. Vegeta arched into his touch, gasping and allowing a sweet tongue into his mouth. “Mfft mph mmmn!”  
  
\---  
  
Goku broke away and began kissing Vegeta's face, purring as Vegeta gasped underneath him.  
  
“Kakarott! Stop!” Goku paused and stared down at Vegeta, who was panting heavily. Stop? Why?  
  
“Why Vegeta?” Goku asked, lust drenching his words. Vegeta stared up at him.  
  
“Do you want your tail or not?” Goku frowned.  
  
“What do you mean Vegeta?”  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta smirked and rolled them over so he was on top. He stared intently into Goku's eyes and rubbed against him.  
  
“It means I’m on top until your tail comes back.” Goku stared up at him in alarm and fear. “Ssssh Kakarott, I won’t hurt you.” Vegeta purred soothingly as he stroked a hand through the ebony spikes on his lover’s head.  
  
“I-I…” Goku stuttered. Vegeta stared down at him, smiling.  
  
“Don’t you trust me Kakarott?”  
  
\---  
  
Goku blinked. What? Of course he trusted Vegeta! How could Vegeta think otherwise?  
  
“I do trust you Vegeta, but-” The rest of his sentence was cut off as Vegeta devoured his lips and rubbed against him hungrily. Vegeta broke away, purring.  
  
“But what Kakarott?” He whispered. “You afraid I’ll hurt you?” Goku nodded.  
  
“I-I’ve never been…” He trailed off and Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
\---  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle…” Vegeta whispered softly, kissing Goku's cheeks tenderly. Slowly, he worked his way back to Goku's lips and kissed them gently. Goku kissed him back with a passion and Vegeta snaked his tongue into the inviting heat of Goku's mouth.  
  
Suddenly, he was struck with an idea and broke away from Goku's lips, kissing his neck and shoulders. Goku moaned under him and Vegeta smirked as he trailed his tongue lightly over his nipple. Goku's hands fisted in his hair and pulled gently, causing a little pain. Vegeta didn’t care as he scraped his teeth across the other one and Goku gasped.  
  
Vegeta licked and nipped down Goku's chest and abdomen slowly, listening for the gasps and moans he caused. He spread Goku's legs gently and sat between them as he stared down at Goku's member. He put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, coating them in his saliva.  
  
\---  
  
Goku stared on as Vegeta suckled his own fingers. What was he doing? Goku bucked his hips…a silent plea. He watched as Vegeta removed his fingers and smirked at him. He unconsciously started growling. How dare Vegeta tease him? He narrowed his eyes in a warning as he bucked his hips once more.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta’s smirk widened as he leaned down to kiss his lover. Goku responded fervently to him and he felt his hands entwine into his hair as he moved his wet fingers to the younger man’s entrance. He wanted to prepare him, make him ready; he didn’t want to hurt him.  
  
\---  
  
Goku’s eyes widened as he felt Vegeta's fingers pressing against his entrance. He was scared, he wasn’t sure, he-  
  
“Uhhhhhhn…” He moaned as Vegeta slid one digit into him and buried it deep, brushing against his pleasure spot. He felt Vegeta hesitate and then brush past the spot again. He groaned his bliss loudly and bucked his hips upward slightly, causing Vegeta's finger to press against his pleasure spot. “VEGETA!”  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta stared at the man writhing on the bed and smirked. Goku was being naughty. He moved his finger away from the spot and noticed the younger Saiyan’s groan of loss. He chuckled.  
  
“Naughty, naughty Kakarott…” He purred and pressed his lips to Goku’s. Goku opened his mouth eagerly and soon, their tongues were battling wildly. Vegeta almost couldn’t take it anymore. He slowly slid another two fingers into the taller Saiyan and moved them around gently, making sure not to touch the spot again.  
  
Goku groaned and clawed at his arm and Vegeta met his limit. He swiftly removed his fingers, then pressed his length against Goku’s entrance. He was stunned when the other man pushed him into himself slightly. Grinning, he thrust forward, sheathing himself fully.  
  
\---  
  
Goku moaned loudly as he was filled to his limit. Kami, he’d never felt this…full and complete. Sure, there was a little pain, but he didn’t care. The pleasure was so sweet, the pain seemed like nothing.  
  
He heard Vegeta panting above him, no doubt trying to be gentle with him, but now he understood. He understood why Vegeta hadn’t wanted him to be gentle the night before. He knew the pleasure he would get if Vegeta would just thrust! It was driving him nuts! He couldn’t stand to wait anymore and wiggled, causing Vegeta to gasp.  
  
“Please Vegeta!” He moaned breathlessly.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta gasped as Goku squirmed underneath him. Then a plea met his ears…breathless and lustful.  
  
“Please Vegeta!” He smirked, he could make the man wait, get revenge, but as Goku wriggled again, he thrust again slowly. He could hear the small moans and gasps bursting from his lips and struggled to restrain himself. Oh, how he wanted to fuck him senseless! But he also wanted the man’s first time to be soft and gentle. If he was too rough with him, he’d never get the chance to do this again.  
  
“Uhhhhhn…” Vegeta groaned himself. Goku was too tight for words! All too soon, he felt his release coming and stroked Goku. Goku gasped and wriggled as he came all over Vegeta’s hand. Vegeta came deep inside him and let go…falling on top of him.  
  
“Vegeta…” Vegeta cuddled up against Goku and drew the covers over them both. They were both exhausted now. “I’m kinda tired…”  
  
“I know love…let’s sleep.” Goku nodded and soon was sleeping softly. Vegeta admired him until he too, fell asleep.


	10. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, Vegeta may be OOC, violence... something new! LEMON!!!!!! YAAY!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't/will never own DBZ, the best I'll ever get is to write my story/stories...but...a girl can dream, can't she?
> 
> Chapter rating: NC-17

Goku's eyes fluttered as he felt Vegeta move. He groaned. He didn't want him to move!  
  
"Vegeta?" No answer. Goku panicked. Shit! What if Vegeta had left! His eyes snapped open as he sat up and he looked franticly around the room. No Vegeta. He heard a light snoring sound and looked down to his left. He sighed in relief. He hadn't left.  
  
He smiled as he looked at Vegeta. Kami, he looked so cute! ...and delicious... Goku's eyes became lusty and half-lidded as he gazed down at the sleeping form of his Prince.  
  
 _Mmmmm, you look so good Vegeta..._  
  
Vegeta was curled up at his side with his hands under his chin. His knees were bent and the cover barely covered his waist. His tail moved sensually across the navy sheets and Goku watched it as it slowly swished from side to side.  
  
 _Kami!_  
  
Vegeta's tail slowly slid to Goku and dragged agonisingly slowly across his chest. He purred. Oh gods...he wanted Vegeta so bad!  
  
His tail swished behind him and coiled around Vegeta's forearm.  
  
 _Oh please wake up!_ He silently begged. _Oh please, oh please, oh please!_ Then he noticed. _My tail!!! Woo hoo!_  
  
He uncoiled it from Vegeta's arm and held it in his hands. How he had missed it! Slowly, he began to stroke it softly, just like when he was a kid. Pleasureable sensations coursed through his body and he froze.  
  
 _My tail does th-_  
  
Another hand touched his tail and began ruffling the fur.  
  
 _Oh gods...Stop it Goku! Leave your tail alone!_ Goku mentally berated himself. _Wait...that's not my hand..._  
  
"Kakarott...I am supposed to do this not you..." Vegeta purred. Goku gasped. He felt like if Vegeta didn't stop stroking his tail he'd cum!  
  
"Ve-Ve-geta...stop!" Vegeta smirked. Did Goku REALLY want him to stop?  
  
"Are you sure Kakarott? Do you want me to stop?" Goku groaned and thrashed. Vegeta chuckled. "Kakarott...do you really want me to stop?"  
  
Suddenly, he was caught and held beneath the taller man and he squirmed. "Kaka-" His lips were covered by Goku's and he tried to ruffle the tail again...but it had gone.  
  
Goku pinned Vegeta to the bed and kissed him passionately. He felt Vegeta's hand search for his tail and smirked against his mouth as he lifted it in the air out of Vegeta's reach. He gently grasped Vegeta's wrists with his hands and held them over his head as he kissed Vegeta once more.  
  
 _Mmmmmmm..._  
  
He broke away from Vegeta's lips softly and rocked his hips against the smaller Saiyan's. Vegeta gasped and writhed under him.  
  
"Mmmm, Vegeta...you look so good..." Goku bent his head and kissed along Vegeta's collarbone. "Mmmm, you taste so good too..." Vegeta arched up at him and he purred.  
  
Vegeta struggled to free his wrists from Goku's grip as the taller man nibbled his neck. How he wished his hands were free!  
  
"Ka-" Vegeta gasped. "Kakarott...please...let my hands go..." Goku stopped nibbling on his neck and looked down at him, purring.  
  
"Oh...I couldn't do that Vegeta..." He bent his head and captured Vegeta's lips for a few moments before pulling away. "I like that you're helpless against me...it's such a turn on...I can touch you anywhere..."  
  
Vegeta squirmed under him.  
  
"Kakarott..." He purred softly. "Let my hands free..." He rubbed his hips against Goku's and made his pants louder. "Kakarott...please...my hands..." His purr grew louder and he arched his back, leaning his head back onto the pillows.  
  
Goku was torn. Vegeta's breathless pleas were turning him on even more and the friction between their bodies was increasing. Vegeta wanted his hands free...but Goku wanted to hold them...it was a tough choice.  
  
"Vegeta..." He moaned pleadingly. "Let me..." He heard Vegeta gasp and writhe as he slipped between his legs.  
  
"Kakarott..." Vegeta panted. "My hands...please...free my hands!" Goku growled lowly and tightened his grip on the squirming Saiyan's wrists.  
  
"No!" He kissed along Vegeta's throat. "Mine!"  
  
Vegeta struggled in his grasp.  
  
"Kakarott...of course I'm yours...but let me go!"  
  
"No!" The answer was muffled against his throat. He twisted and squirmed.  
  
"Kakarott! Let me go!" A wet tongue slid slowly down his neck. He instantly stopped his squirming and surrendered to the sensation. "Oh...Kakarott..." He moaned and writhed, rubbing their bodies together.  
  
Goku released Vegeta's hands and stroked up his sides, purring softly as Vegeta arched into his touch.  
  
"Mmmm, Vegeta..." He moaned quietly. Vegeta's pants grew louder and louder with every minute and the rocking of his body was driving him to overload. Vegeta's hands stroked up his back and fisted in his hair as he suckled Vegeta's left nipple.  
  
"K-Ka ka Ka-Kakarott! Now! Please!" Goku purred louder and lifted Vegeta from the mattress, staggering into the shower with his lover. He climbed in and braced them against the wall, coiling his tail around Vegeta's waist as he searched for the shower switch.  
  
Vegeta howled as Goku's hand wrapped around his stiff member and his hands tightened in the raven locks of the other Saiyan's hair.  
  
"Aaaaah!" He moaned and writhed in Goku's arms as the hot shower spray doused their bodies. "Please!" He heard Goku moan next to him and he groaned in response. Slowly, he felt Goku move him into a better position and gasped as the tip of the other man's erection rubbed against his entrance.  
  
He gently pressed down with his hips and he heard a loud gasp.  
  
"Vegeta..." The hand on his member slid to his hip to try and hold him still. He growled softly and moved his hands from the other Saiyan's hair to grip his shoulders, wriggling around and pressing down harder. "Vegeta!" The pressure increased as Goku pressed his own hips upwards. Vegeta couldn't wait any longer and pressed down with as much force as he could. He gasped again as he was filled to the limit.  
  
Goku's eyes slid closed and his head tossed back as Vegeta thrust himself downwards onto his length, covering it completely. He didn't know how Vegeta could be so warm...and so tight...  
  
Suddenly, the heat was moving. Goku's eyes snapped open and he stared at Vegeta, who was lifting himself upwards still. He gripped the smaller Saiyan's hips and looked into lust-filled eyes. Vegeta tried to move around again, but Goku held him firmly. Vegeta's eyes narrowed at him and he opened his mouth to speak when Goku leaned in and kissed him zealously.  
  
Vegeta moaned into the passionate kiss and an eager tongue shot into his mouth, playing and entwining with his own. The fingers on his hips caressed them softly. Slowly, the taller Saiyan moved from his mouth and kissed down his neck, causing him to gasp and shiver. He tightened his grip on the other Saiyan's shoulders and tried to move again...but Goku still wouldn't let him.  
  
"Kakarott!" He snarled, frustrated. He glared into the black orbs across from his own angrily. Holding his gaze, the other Saiyan thrust up into him, causing his cheeks to paint themselves an intoxicating rose colour from his pleasure. He closed his eyes as Goku pounded him into the wall. "Aah...aaah...aaah!" A soft chuckle met his ears.  
  
\--  
  
Bulma had woken up that morning to a feeling of unease. She sat up in her bed and looked around her large room blearily. Nothing seemed to be out of place...the room was clean...there was no noise... She shrugged and tried to snuggle back down into her lavender sheets, but it was no use. The nagging feeling in the back of her mind just would not go away. She growled at it.  
  
 _Leave me alone! I want to sleep!_ It continued to nag at her and she sat up moodily. What time was it anyway? She looked over at her alarm clock. _6:45...great, she thought sarcastically, just perfect! I'm up way too early!_  
  
Bulma usually didn't get up until eight on a weekday and nine at the weekend. She found her brain didn't function too well early in the morning. She sighed heavily...there was no way she'd get back to sleep now.  
  
She struggled out of her bed and put on her turquoise dressing gown. Vaguely, she wondered who'd be up so early...and then it hit her. Vegeta! He was always up early in the morning, and, with Goku staying, he'd want to be up earlier to train. She smiled sweetly. They hadn't had sex in a while and she kind of felt like it this morning. But...if Vegeta was training with Goku, she'd have no choice...training always came first.  
  
She sighed and went in search of the temperamental Prince. Maybe he'd feel in the mood...  
  
As she approached the Gravity room, she found there to be no sounds of training coming from within. She frowned. That was strange... She opened the door and found the room empty. That was even stranger...where else would Vegeta be?  
  
As she walked further down the hall, she noticed his door was open, the room empty and the sheets tidy...as if no one had slept there last night. Now she was worried. Where was he if he hadn't come home?  
  
A maid walked past her and she turned around.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen Vegeta?" The tall, pretty brunette turned to face her and shook her head solemnly.  
  
"Sorry Mrs Briefs, I haven't seen him...maybe he's in the Gravity room?" The woman suggested. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"I've already checked." The brunette smiled at her cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll find him Mrs Briefs, by the way..." Her green eyes flashed playfully. "Who is that handsome guy that Vegeta spars with?" Bulma smiled happily at the eager woman.  
  
"Him? He's my friend Goku, I've known him since he was a kid...he's Saiyan, just like Vegeta." The brunette's smile faded slightly at the word 'Saiyan'.  
  
"Oh...well, thanks Mrs Briefs, sorry, but I have to go..." Bulma grinned.  
  
"That's alright, thanks for your help." The brunette smiled and continued on her way, leaving Bulma alone in the empty hallway. Bulma frowned, back to the matter at hand. Where was Vegeta?  
  
\--  
  
Goku and Vegeta panted heavily in the shower. They were utterly spent. Goku still held Vegeta securely up against the wall and they still clung together as the warm water flowed freely over their shivering, sated forms. Goku idly kissed Vegeta's throat as the Prince nibbled his earlobe. Goku chuckled softly.  
  
"I haven't felt this good in ages..." He murmured softly. Vegeta was still panting heavily, exhausted from their activity.  
  
"I'm tired..." He whispered. Goku pulled back from his neck and gazed into his eyes lovingly, a big grin plastered on his face. Vegeta looked at him groggily. "What?" He asked softly. Goku's grin widened.  
  
"You look so cute when you're sleepy...do I tire you out that much?" Instantly, Vegeta snapped out of his tired state and narrowed his eyes threateningly.  
  
"Did you just say I was 'cute'?" He growled. Goku chuckled again.  
  
"Not so tired now, huh?" Vegeta blinked and relaxed.  
  
"Yes, you're right...now let me down, I need to shower properly." Goku laughed happily and set Vegeta back down on the floor. Vegeta smirked and began to wash himself. Goku watched and washed himself too.  
  
After their shower, the two Saiyans went to get dressed. Vegeta was still smirking, but Goku shrugged it off. He walked past the mirror and froze when he noticed his reflection. There were little red fingermarks circling his shoulders and he was at Super Saiyan. He looked over at Vegeta again and saw red fingermarks on his hips. He powered down and smirked at Vegeta...he was going to have a problem explaining those to Bulma...wait...Bulma! Vegeta was still married...what if...if...what if he was going to be just tossed aside like rubbish? What if Vegeta wanted Bulma more...was he just a fling? Did Vegeta care about him at all? His eyes watered up at the thought and he pulled on his orange gi hurriedly, wanting to get far away from Vegeta in case it was true.  
  
Vegeta noticed Goku's haste in putting his clothes on and frowned. Was Goku okay? He saw the shimmer of a tear in the other Saiyan's eye as he pulled his own gi pants up, remembering to coil his tail around his thigh before he put them on. Slowly, tentatively, he walked toward the other man.  
  
"Kakarott?" Goku turned to face him and he noticed the sadness in the other man's gaze. He frowned. "Are you okay Kakarott?" He got no answer. "Kakarott?" He tried again and rested his hand on the other's shoulder. Goku seemed even more upset at the contact. "What's wrong?" This time Goku answered, if it was only in a whisper.  
  
"Bulma..." Vegeta blinked for a moment and then his eyes widened in shock. The hand fell from Goku's shoulder and gripped Vegeta's hair instead...as did his other hand.  
  
"Bulma..." Vegeta whispered it softly and looked back at Goku, sadness on his face. "Oh Kami, what have I done?" Goku looked back at him morosely. Vegeta cast his eyes down and stared at the floor. Minutes passed agonisingly slowly, Goku on the edge of tears and Vegeta struggling to come up with an answer. Finally, Vegeta spoke again. "I...I guess-"  
  
"It'sokayVegetareallywedidthistogrowbackmytailandhereitissowedon'tneedtodothisanymorethanksbye!" Goku said as quickly as he could and disappeared. Vegeta was left staring at empty air.  
  
"Kakarott..." He whispered, his eyes welling up slowly. His hands fell from his hair and hung limply at his sides.


	11. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, Vegeta may be OOC, violence...AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! CHICHI! Lots of Chichi! Is suddenly throwing Gohan and Videl in worth a warning? Oh, and I messed around with the real DBZ timeline...Pan is born 5 years earlier.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t/won’t ever own DBZ, so why must I keep putting this?
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

Goku sat in the lonely desert, his ki suppressed and an ache in his heart. He hadn’t really meant what he’d said to Vegeta, but he didn’t want to be thrown aside in favour of Bulma. He truly loved Vegeta, and, although the Prince had said the same, he wasn’t sure whether Vegeta DID love him, or whether he was just saying it to humour him.  
  
He closed his eyes in pain, his right hand clutching his orange gi on his chest, over where his heart was, as if he could shield himself from more pain. He was a master of physical pain, being a Saiyan, but emotional pain was still new to him and hurt far worse than any other pain he’d previously had.  
  
His grip tightened on the cotton material in his hand, as he struggled in vain to grasp the pain in his heart, his soul, and protect himself from it. Clear crystals ran down his cheeks, but he made no effort to wipe them away. He sobbed silently as the wind blew over his trembling form.  
  
At Capsule Corp, Vegeta was training furiously in the Gravity room. Tears streamed down his face, blurring his vision, but he refused to stop and succumb to them. He was a Prince dammit, and Princes didn’t cry! At least...that’s what he kept saying to himself. With a primal growl, he set the gravity ever higher, to 1000x Earth’s normal. The pain caused by the heavy weight on his shoulders felt unbelievably good.  
  
After Goku had disappeared, he’d thrown on a white tank top and rushed into the gravity room to train. It was all he knew, due to living on Frieza’s ship for many years. He did not know any other ways to handle emotional pain. That was why no one understood him. He’d been brought up with only one way to handle his emotions, his feelings, but when he went to deal with them, people thought he just didn’t give a shit. Ha! How wrong they were! He DID care, he just didn’t know how to express himself.  
  
He’d disabled the override mechanism on the gravity room...he would come out when he was good and ready and not a single moment before. He floated into the air and started to perform his usual, complex, difficult kata, when there was a loud banging at the door.  
  
“Vegeta!” Bulma called loudly as she hammered on the Gravity room’s door with her fists. She’d tried to override the system, but it wasn’t working. She knew he was in there, after she’d checked the kitchen, his room, the garden(though she didn’t know why) and her room. The panel next to the door had said that there was a lifeform in there, and only Vegeta could use this room.  
  
He didn’t answer.  
  
“Vegeta! Open the door!” She demanded, pushing back stray cerulean locks from her eyes when they fell in her face.  
  
The door didn’t open.  
  
Now she was mad. She only wanted to talk to him for fuck’s sake! It’s not like she was going to scream at him!  
  
“VEGETA!” She bellowed. The door remained shut. Her eye twitched in anger. How DARE he lock her out of a room SHE built!?  
  
She glared at the door for a few moments, then stomped off angrily. He was NOT going to ignore her!  
  
Vegeta HAD heard Bulma’s yelling and banging, but he didn’t care. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. Did he want Bulma? The beautiful, smart, rich woman who had bared his son and built him the Gravity room? Or did he want Goku? The handsome, strong, sexy Saiyan who he had been obsessed with from day one and who had shown him that strength wasn’t everything?  
  
He truly didn’t know. He thought that he loved them both, but he couldn’t HAVE both of them...he had to make a decision. He knew Goku wanted him, but if he picked Goku, what would happen? Where would they go? Where would they live? How would they live? Would he be able to see Trunks?  
  
Bulma, on the other hand...would he be able to look at her, knowing what he’d done? Would she let him keep his tail? Because it was only a matter of time before she found out. Would he still be able to see Goku, knowing that the other Saiyan burned for him? Would he be able to control himself?  
  
So many questions...but he didn’t have the answers.  
  
He stopped in the middle of his kata and started banging his head against the wall. He NEEDED answers, and fast. It was only a matter of time before SOMETHING would break and make that choice for him...and THAT was something he knew he didn’t want.  
  
Chichi(A/N: Grrr! Die bitch!) was livid. She had seen them. Goku. Vegeta. Kissing. And she felt SICK. It was disgusting! Men! Kissing! She was revolted. How COULD they!? They had FAMILIES for Kami’s sake!  
  
 _Sick bastards!_  
  
She sat in her half-destroyed bedroom, on her crumpled bed. She just could not believe it. Her Goku...gay!? And with that dipshit Vegeta!? She would not stand for it. She would not accept it. He was NOT going to leave her again...especially not for Vegeta!  
  
 _Vegeta...what the hell kind of name is that anyway? Sounds like a fucking vegetable!_   
  
(A/N: Warning [#2](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%232): Chichi thinks things about Vegeta...growls)  
  
She smirked to herself. She could see _why_ Goku liked Vegeta...the man was just so...sexy. There was no other word for him. The man was physically perfect. He wasn’t too small...or too tall, unlike Goku. He was too tall for Chichi’s tastes. And Bulma had said Vegeta had a huge-  
  
She cut that thought off abruptly. No use thinking about a man she couldn’t have...she’d just think about the ones she could have. She wasn’t blind to how handsome men were...and they weren’t blind to how attractive she was either. She had proved that when her husband was dead. Guys couldn’t seem to get enough of her.  
  
She smirked. Oh yes, they could never get enough...  
  
Gohan awoke into a sleepy doze. He looked blearily to his left and smiled. Videl was sleeping, curled up like a cat, hands placed protectively over her tummy. She snuggled further into the sheets, breathing softly. He rubbed his eyes gently and yawned. Today was going to be busy.  
  
Sitting up in bed, Gohan smiled. He and Videl had the best ever news! They had gone to the doctor’s yesterday and had found out that they were going to be parents! Videl was ecstatic. She already had so many plans for their new child and she was only 2 months pregnant!  
  
Gohan had grinned at her eagerness; she’d looked so alive and happy, practically dancing around the room with joy. The doctor had grinned too; he had known Videl for years, since she had helped out the police and he promised to help in any way he could. They had left in high spirits...  
  
He frowned slightly, remembering the emotions that had come rolling of his father, mother and...strangely enough...Vegeta. He was curious, but at that time, he and Videl were at the doctors, waiting for the news. Now he was worried. What was going on with them? He searched for his father’s ki...and couldn’t find it. His frown deepened.  
  
It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Vegeta, but...okay, he _didn’t_ trust him at all. A little over a year ago, he’d tried to kill his father again. Okay, so he had been possessed by Babidi, but he had _let_ that happen. And since he couldn’t detect his father’s ki...  
  
He started growling. If Vegeta had done _anything_ to his father, he’d kill him. He felt his own ki flaring up and calmed himself down. If he kept that up he could hurt Videl...or their baby.  
  
Smiling softly, he placed a hand over the very small bulge on Videl’s stomach. Videl stretched slightly in her sleep, inadvertently giving him better access to her stomach. He rubbed it softly and a slight moan escaped his wife’s lips.  
  
“Good morning Videl...” Gohan whispered into her ear. Slowly, her eyes opened and she looked at him groggily. He grinned at her and she rubbed her bleary eyes.  
  
“Go-Gohan?” Her eyes adjusted to the light slowly and her husband’s grinning face could be seen, his eyes shining brightly. “Is it morning already?”  
  
Gohan frowned at her. She was never this tired in the morning. He looked down upon her in concern.  
  
“Are you okay? If you’re feeling tired, we can always just call them using the phone or tell them tomorrow...”  
  
Goku stared around blankly, hoping for something to comfort him. But there was nothing. This was where he and the Prince had first fought...first kissed...there were reminders of him everywhere. He could look nowhere without a memory of his beloved...  
  
 _FLASHBACK_  
  
“I’d say you’ve hit your limit...” Vegeta mocked as he stared at Goku, smirking. “So let me show you something before you die...” Vegeta’s eyes flashed menacingly, tauntingly at him. “The over-whelming power of an Elite Saiyan...!”  
  
Goku smirked back at him, growing more excited as the seconds passed, even though he was being driven deeper into the corner. “Go ahead...!”  
  
Vegeta’s smirk widened. “ _Heh heh heh_...I look forward to erasing that smirk...” He announced cockily.  
  
 _END FLASHBACK_  
  
(A/N: Taken yet again from The DRAGON BALL Z SHONEN JUMP GRAPHIC NOVEL volume 4 published by VIZ)  
  
He just wouldn’t be able to cope if he didn’t have Vegeta back...he knew it. He was so much in love with him that he’d do whatever Vegeta asked, go wherever Vegeta went...he’d even kill if Vegeta wanted him to...  
  
He shook his head to clear those thoughts. He knew he didn’t WANT to do any of those things, but deep down, he knew he WOULD...for Vegeta. He sighed and rested an elbow on his knee, resting his head in his hand. He wasn’t thinking like himself...and he really needed to. He’d never get over the pain if he just wallowed in it!  
  
Vegeta sighed and stopped banging his head against the wall. If he kept that up, he’d knock himself unconscious! And as welcoming as ignorance would be...he just couldn’t...not until he’d sorted out his problem.  
  
He floated down to the floor and sat down upon it, ignoring the way his tail protested at such abuse. He had more important things to worry about. Like what he was going to do about Bulma and Goku...  
  
 _Well..._ He thought softly. _I could always just steal a ship and leave...then I wouldn’t have to make a choice...but then...Trunks...I’d be abandoning him too..._  
  
He frowned. What should he do? Bulma...Goku...Bulma...Goku... He couldn’t run away...he’d be leaving and loosing them all then. There had to be a way...-  
  
“Vegeta!” Bulma’s voice screeched. Vegeta jumped in surprise.  
  
“Woman?” His eyes scanned the room around him, looking for her.  
  
“Vegeta, turn around!” He jumped to his feet and whirled around...to see Bulma staring at him on a wide television screen.  
  
“What?” He asked rudely, crossing his arms and glaring at the screen.  
  
“Why won’t you open the door?!” Bulma yelled. He snarled.  
  
“I’m busy woman! I don’t have time for a chat!” Bulma’s eyes narrowed at him.  
  
“Yeah, you sure looked _busy_ to _me_ Vegeta,” She mocked. “Sitting down on your ass doing nothing must be _very_ time consuming!” Vegeta growled angrily.  
  
“What the fuck is it to you if I sit on my ass doing nothing? You don’t care!” Vegeta bellowed at the screen angrily. Bulma looked shocked and scared.  
  
“Vegeta...” She began softly.  
  
“Not now woman! Leave me in peace!” Vegeta roared, powering up slowly. Bulma saw the danger signs and reluctantly turned the screen off. Vegeta calmed down slightly and stopped powering up. He felt the weight on his shoulders seemed to get heavier and his ki got weaker. He staggered over to the Gravity machine, frowning. His head felt fuzzy...  
  
Goku was miserable. He was tired, upset and hungry. And he was sitting in a desert with no food, brooding on his problems. He sighed. When had he last eaten? He struggled to think when a loud noise echoed through the surrounding desert.  
  
Gryrunyrunyrunyrunyrunyrunyrun. It was his stomach growling. He thought longingly about food...  
  
 _Mmmm, bacon and egg and rice and-_ He stopped. If he was this hungry and he’d only eaten the morning before...how would Vegeta be feeling if- _Vegeta! He hasn’t eaten in_ days! _Is he okay?_  
  
Panicking, he sought out Vegeta’s ki, finding it small and, from the feel of it...unconscious.  
  
 _No! Vegeta!_ He lifted two fingers to his forehead and was gone. He had to get to Vegeta soon!


	12. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, Vegeta may be OOC, violence...Another character randomly thrown in. I messed around with the real DBZ timeline...Pan is born 5 years earlier. Oh yeah, and this chapter is mega short.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't/won't ever own DBZ, so why must I keep putting this? For your amusement?
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

Goku reappeared in the Gravity room and fell face-first onto the flooring. He lifted his head as much as he could off the floor and looked at the gravity setting.  
  
 _1000?! What's he trying to do? Kill himself?!_  
  
He tried to push himself to his feet, but the gravity was too much. Growling, he powered to Super Saiyan 2 and ran over to the machine, shutting it off hastily. The gravity decreased and he spun around, searching for Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was lying face-down on the cold, hard flooring, his limbs sprawled. Goku crouched next to him and put his index finger on Vegeta's wrist, feeling for a pulse. He calmed down considerably when he found it and saw Vegeta breathing steadily...even his ki was stable now.  
  
He breathed out a breath of relief and turned Vegeta over softly. He looked over Vegeta's body slowly, examining for any broken bones or bruises Vegeta might have gained, being stuck to the floor.  
  
Seeing none, he scooped Vegeta off of the floor and transmitted them to Vegeta's room. He lay Vegeta down on the bed gently and stared at the pale features.  
  
 _He needs a Senzu...and some food..._ Goku thought as he gazed upon the unconscious form. _I'll go get him some..._  
  
He lifted two fingers to his forehead and disappeared...reappearing in the kitchen. He hurriedly made a few sandwiches, making sure he didn't eat them. He went back to Vegeta's room and placed the sandwiches on the nightstand, before reappearing at Korin's.  
  
"Korin! Korin!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Where are you Korin?" Korin appeared from around a corner and smiled at the sight of him.  
  
"Hello Goku! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages, how's-" Goku cut him off abruptly.  
  
"Senzu! I need Senzu!" Goku gasped. Korin looked at him in alarm.  
  
"Why Goku? A new threat?" He asked calmly. Goku ran up to him and gripped his arms like a madSaiyan.  
  
"Vegeta...Vegeta needs a Senzu!" Korin's eyes widened.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
\------  
  
Vegeta fell into consciousness slowly and found himself on soft sheets. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, taking in his surroundings.  
  
 _A bed? My room? How did I get in here? I was in the Gravity room..._  
  
His stomach growled loudly and he placed a hand over it.  
  
 _I haven't eaten in a while..._ He looked to his side and saw a mountain of sandwiches. His mouth watered in hunger. _Mmmm, sandwiches..._  
  
\---  
  
Goku reappeared with a bag of Senzu to find Vegeta munching his way greedily through his sandwiches.  
  
"Vegeta!" Vegeta twisted round to look at him, his mouth full and his eyes wide, like a deer caught in a headlight. Vegeta swallowed and gazed at him.  
  
"Kakarott..." Goku looked sorrowfully at Vegeta and shuffled his feet on the floor.  
  
"You were unconscious..." He muttered as an explanation and lifted his fingers to his forehead.  
  
\---  
  
"Kakarott! Wait! Don't go!" Vegeta yelled, jumping off the bed and launching himself onto the other Saiyan. They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. "Stay...stay with me..."  
  
He felt Goku stiffen beneath him and wrapped his arms around Goku's waist. "Don't leave me..."  
  
Suddenly, Goku's arms unwrapped his own from around Goku's waist and Goku stood up. He looked dejectedly up at his lover and was surprised when Goku lifted him into his arms and carried him back over to the bed.  
  
He was laid upon it gently and Goku climbed on next to him, leaning over him, pinning him onto the bed.  
  
\---  
  
"Vegeta..." Goku whispered softly into his ear. "Vegeta...I love you...I need you...I want you..." He nibbled softly along the other Saiyan's tender neck. "I can't live without you."  
  
Vegeta trembled underneath him from the sheer amount of need and lust his voice contained.  
  
\---  
  
"Kakarott..." He whispered, shivering as the other's warm breath flowed over his now highly-sensitive skin. "I-"  
  
He was cut off by Goku's warm, soft, wet lips on his own and a hot, moist tongue dipping into his mouth and ravishing him. He moaned into the heated mouth attacking his own with such reckless passionate abandon and he buried his hands into the soft, velvety hair of his lover. He felt himself swelling and ground his hips against the other's fiercely...and Goku ground back, revealing his own hardening flesh to his lover.  
  
A loud gasp assaulted their sensitive hearing and they twisted toward the source. In the doorway stood...


	13. Gohan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, Vegeta may be OOC, violence... Oh, and I messed around with the real DBZ timeline...Pan is born 5 years earlier.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't/won't ever own DBZ, so why must I keep putting this? For your amusement? Not mine, I find this unamusing and hurtful...I wish I did own it...
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

Gohan stared. And stared...and stared...and stared. He didn't remember the last time he'd stared at anything, but this...

He stared at the two figures on the bed, hearing his father's gentle voice whispering to the other person.

"Vegeta...I love you...I need you...I want you..." He watched as his father nibbled softly along the other Saiyan's neck. "I can't live without you."

His eyes widened. Vegeta? His dad and...Vegeta? How? When? Why?

"Kakarott..." Vegeta whispered, shivering. Gohan stared. Vegeta's voice sounded...soft. "I-" He almost gasped when his father's mouth closed over Vegeta's and Vegeta moaned, gripping his father's unruly locks of hair. Gohan was also shocked to see Vegeta without gloves. Vegeta had always worn gloves...always!

But when the Saiyans both started grinding their hips against one another, the gasp Gohan had been trying to keep in escaped and alerted them of his presence. They twisted their heads toward him, the expressions on their faces of shock, confusion, disappointment and desire.

Gohan stood still for a moment, trying to think of a way out of this situation. After a few seconds, he decided to play it casual and act like nothing was wrong.

"Hey dad, Vegeta, how are you?"

\---

Vegeta stared. He stared because he was frozen in shock and his eyes were looking at Gohan. The brat had appeared out of nowhere! He should have sensed him coming! A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he realised the position he was in.

He was pinned underneath Goku with his hands buried in his hair and his hips pressed up against him. His blush deepened. Gohan had probably heard what Goku had been saying to him!

At least he came now, instead of in 5 minutes or so...

\---

Goku was blushing to high heaven. His son had seen him! If he'd been a little bit later...he could have seen anything! He'd probably heard him! And...he had Vegeta pinned...Vegeta wouldn't like to be seen in such a vulnerable position under his ex-rival! Goku tried to think of a way out of the situation.

Well, I could use my instant transmission and-

"Hey dad, Vegeta, how are you?" Gohan asked. Goku looked at Gohan in complete confusion. Hadn't he seen what they were doing? He mentally shrugged it off and sat back on his thighs, giving Vegeta some room to breathe.

"H-Hey Gohan...I'm fine...what's up?" Laughing softly, he closed his eyes and put a hand behind his head.

\---

Gohan almost grinned. His father was embarrassed! That was so cute! He gazed from one blushing face to the other and almost laughed. Vegeta was blushing the most and trying to get out from underneath his father. He probably was more embarrassed than Goku...

"Dad?" He asked tentatively. Goku opened his eyes and looked back at him.

"Yes Gohan?" He queried. Vegeta was still squirming and Gohan allowed himself to giggle.

"You're...umm, crushing Vegeta." He watched as his father looked down at the prince and blushed even more, scrambling to give Vegeta his space. Vegeta stood up abruptly and tried to run from the room.

\---

Goku's face dropped when Vegeta scrambled off the bed and tried to escape. He didn't want him to run off! Regardless of what just happened with Gohan, he still wanted Vegeta to be there with him.

It came as a total surprise when Gohan blocked Vegeta's way, smiling at him softly.

"It's okay Vegeta, I won't say anything. Go and sit back down." He watched silently as Vegeta tried to push past Gohan...and failed. Gohan wrapped his arm around his waist and walked back over to Vegeta's bed, laying him upon it. "Stay Vegeta, I need to tell you too."

Goku looked at Vegeta and saw his face was burning scarlet in embarrassment, mortification and anger. Vegeta was staring at the floor, unable to look him in the eye. A voice drew him away from Vegeta to look back at Gohan.

"Dad? Videl and I have great news..."

\---

Vegeta was livid. He was soo embarrassed and that brat wouldn't give him his dignity and let him leave! If they were still on Vegeta sei...

Then you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place! His mind teased. He mentally growled. How dare his mind betray him!

"Videl's pregnant dad, we're gonna have a baby!" Vegeta's head snapped toward Gohan immediately.

His wife is pregnant??

\---

Goku grinned widely at Gohan. He and Videl were gonna have a baby...he was gonna be a grandpa!

"That's great Gohan!" He jumped off the bed and gave Gohan a huge hug.

"D-Dad! Let me breathe!" Gohan gasped. Goku blushed faintly in embarrassment and let go of him.

"Eheheheheh...sorry Gohan..."

\---

Gohan flashed the two a grin. And then smirked.

"Well, that's all I came to say, so I'll leave you two alone...no doubt I interrupted something..." Goku blushed bright scarlet and Vegeta's eyes widened and he stared back at the floor in embarrassment, pushing Goku further away from himself. Gohan couldn't resist teasing them a little more, so he added: "Now, now, play nice Vegeta!"

Vegeta's face flushed with embarrassment and he began to growl.

"Mind your own business brat!" He snarled, glaring. Gohan just laughed.

"Same old Vegeta..." Gohan smiled at his dad and gave a sly grin. "Try not to hurt him too much dad." Vegeta growled louder and Gohan winked before leaving, giggling to himself.

He paused outside the door before closing it and slowly lowered his ki, making it seem like he was walking away as he listened to the two in the room.

\------

"I'm sorry Vegeta..." Goku began, reaching out to hold Vegeta's hand. Vegeta slapped his hand away, face glowing red in embarrassment. He stood up and began pacing.

"Enough! I have been embarrassed too much already!" Goku pouted, looking over at Vegeta pleadingly.

"Vegeta..."

\---

"No! I've had enough!" Goku smirked and leaped out at him, pinning him to the floor and kissing down his neck softly, sending shivers through his body.

"Vegeta..." Hot breath flowed over his neck again, causing him to shiver even more. "Where were we...?" Goku paused, before grinning against his neck. "I remember now..."

Vegeta moaned as Goku began to grind their hips together again. He tossed his head from side to side, moaning as his hips and neck were both assaulted sensually. He gripped the hair in his reach and wrapped his left leg over the other Saiyan's hips, pulling them down further.

"Ka-Kakarott..." He moaned breathlessly. "I-I want more!"

\------

At Vegeta's breathless plea, Gohan decided he had heard enough. He had only wanted to see if Vegeta and his dad would continue and it was obvious they were going to.

He ran down the hall, running as fast as possible to allow the two Saiyans their privacy. Only one thing was bothering him...what had happened with Chichi and Bulma? Did they know? Were they separating?

Frowning, he thought about what he knew. He knew Vegeta and his father were obviously having a relationship. He knew his father cared for Vegeta...but he didn't know what was going on with Bulma or his mother. From what he knew, both Saiyans were still married...

Time to go and find out.


	14. More interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, Vegeta may be OOC, violence…Chichi! Oh, and I messed around with the real DBZ timeline…Pan is born 5 years earlier. I put Goten in!(not exactly a warning, but there you go)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ…I can’t…but…I do love it.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

Gohan ran out of the building and took to the sky. He’d decided that he needed to go and see his mother first…if she didn’t know; she’d be the worst to handle. His eyes widened as he flew into the view of his parents’ house.  
  
The kitchen wall was completely demolished and the bedroom window was missing. Gohan frowned. They looked like they had been blasted…  
  
He landed on the grass outside and ran in through the kitchen to see where his mother was.  
  
 _She’s not downstairs…_ Gohan thought after searching thoroughly the kitchen and the living room. _Maybe she’s upstairs…_  
  
He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and straight into his parents’ bedroom. Chichi(A/N: Grrrr) was sitting on her bed with a frown on her face.  
  
“Mom?” Gohan asked timidly. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but by the sour look on her face, she already knew about his father and Vegeta. Chichi didn’t answer. “Mom? You okay?” Chichi turned to face him.  
  
“No.” She replied.  
  
“Why not?” He asked, hoping that she already knew and he didn’t have to tell her in the state she was in.  
  
“I’ve seen something that I’d rather not have.” Chichi almost snarled. “And it was sick!” Gohan stared at her in confusion.  
  
“Something…you’d rather not have?” Chichi nodded. “And it was sick?”  
  
“Yes! That’s what I just said Gohan!” Chichi snapped. Gohan decided to use a different tactic if all she would do was yell at him.  
  
“Where’s dad?” Chichi jumped to her feet and started screaming.  
  
“I DON’T KNOW WHERE THAT BASTARD IS AND I DON’T CARE!!!” Gohan’s eyes widened. So she knew.  
  
“Mom…” Chichi stared at him. “What’s going on?” Chichi took a few deep breaths and sat back down, motioning for him to sit with her.  
  
“Your father…and I…” She paused. “We’re not…together any more.” Gohan stayed silent. “I broke up with him when I saw him with…with…that…” Chichi calmed down and continued. “Vegeta. I saw him with Vegeta. He was so mad with me that he blew two huge holes in the house before blasting off somewhere.”  
  
Gohan was livid. His father…his father was a cheater! He growled under his breath. He would not just sit there and let that happen! He stood up and smiled at his mother.  
  
“I’ve gotta go, but I came to tell you…Videl and I are gonna have a baby…you’re gonna be a grandma!” Chichi grinned happily at the news and hugged him tight around the waist. After a moment, Gohan got up and left.  
  
He was going to talk to his father.  
  
\------  
  
Goku gazed lustfully down at Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince gasped for air and panted under him, aching for his touch. He ground their hips harder together and smirked as Vegeta almost screamed in pleasure.  
  
“Ka-Kakarott…” Vegeta arched up at him and tightened the grip on his hair. “N-Now!”   
  
Goku snarled in response and tore Vegeta’s white tank top to ribbons, scattering them on the floor. Vegeta’s hands released his hair and rested on his back for a moment, before tearing his shirts to shreds. Goku snarled again and stood up, dragging Vegeta with him and flinging him onto his bed.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta groaned as he felt soft cotton sheets on his back and flipped himself over, grinding his hips into his bed. An angry growl erupted near him and he froze. Suddenly, he was flipped back over onto his back and Goku climbed on top of him, devouring his lips hungrily. Both Saiyans closed their eyes in bliss.  
  
Goku broke away from Vegeta's lips and began kissing down his strong neck and onto his muscled chest. Vegeta moaned and clutched desperately at the other man’s shoulders, arching his back to give the other Saiyan better access to his belly. Goku kissed even lower and nibbled around his navel before licking softly at his abs.  
  
Vegeta groaned again and thrashed slightly in anticipation…he wanted this so much…  
  
As Goku’s hands slipped under the gi pants he was wearing, a loud knock came at the door. Their eyes shot open and Goku leapt off the bed, picking up the remains of their shirts quickly before transmitting away.  
  
Vegeta growled in frustration. How many times did they have to be interrupted? Was Kami toying with them? He got up off of his bed and went to the door, preparing to open it and snarl in the person’s face.  
  
As his hand reached for the handle, the door burst open and Trunks and Goten bounded into the room.  
  
“Hey dad!” Trunks chirped happily, diving onto his father’s legs. Goten jumped onto the bed and sniffed the air.  
  
“Um…Vegeta-san? Where’s my dad? We sensed him in here and I can smell him. Do you know where he went?” Vegeta glared at the irritating brats and sighed.  
  
“I don’t know where your father is. Now can you leave me alone?” Trunks squeezed his legs tight and rested his head against his thigh. Suddenly, he jumped off and stared at his dad’s leg in confusion. Vegeta almost groaned. Great. Just what he needed. “What is it brat?”  
  
“Trunks?” Goten got off the bed and stood next to his best friend. “What is it Trunks?”  
  
Trunks continued to stare at Vegeta's leg. Vegeta had had enough. First having to make a choice, then being interrupted and embarrassed, then being interrupted again, now this! It was enough to drive him mad.  
  
“Brat…” He growled warningly. “Today has not been a good day. Make this quick.” Trunks looked him in the eyes in confusion.  
  
“But dad, your tail…it’s-”  
  
“I know.” Vegeta snapped moodily. “Do you think I wouldn’t know?”  
  
Trunks shook his head as Goten stared.  
  
“Can I see it?” Goten asked quietly. Vegeta stared at him.  
  
“Why? You used to have one…you know what they look like.” Goten blinked and shook his head.  
  
“I…don’t remember mine.” Trunks looked pleadingly at his father.  
  
“Yeah, dad…can we see it? Please?”  
  
Vegeta looked from one hopeful face to the other and sighed. There was no way he could say no to either of them. Trunks was his son and Goten…Goten looked too much like his father for his own good. If he said no, he’d feel like he said no to Goku.  
  
“Fine…but if I show you, say nothing to your mothers, got it?”  
  
Both of them nodded their heads eagerly. Vegeta began to look for a pair of boxers. Both Goten and Trunks were confused.  
  
“Erm, dad? What are you doing?” Trunks asked, watching as Vegeta dug around in a drawer. Vegeta ignored him and snatched a pair of boxers before turning to go into the bathroom. “Dad!”  
  
“What?” Vegeta snapped. Trunks frowned.  
  
“I thought you were going to show us your tail…” Vegeta glared at him.  
  
“I am!” Trunks blinked. Vegeta sighed in frustration. “My tail is coiled around my thigh. I need to unwind it…therefore, I need boxers on.” Trunks still looked at him blankly and he sighed again. “Just wait there.”  
  
\------  
  
2 minutes later, Vegeta walked out of the bathroom with his tail wrapped around his waist. Goten and Trunks stared at it in amazement.  
  
“There, you’ve seen it. Now go away!” Trunks reached out to touch it and Vegeta growled threateningly. “I did not say you could touch it!” Trunks drew back his hand and looked at his feet. “A tail is a very private thing.”  
  
Goten slowly moved closer until he was a foot away from Vegeta's waist and slowly reached up to touch it himself. Vegeta gripped his hand.  
  
“I never said you could touch it either!” Goten looked up at him sadly.  
  
“Please Vegeta-san…” Vegeta inwardly groaned. The damn brat looked too much like his father.  
  
“No!”  
  
“Aww, c’mon dad, be fair!” Trunks whined. Vegeta growled low in his throat.  
  
“I said no boy, what about that don’t you understand?”  
  
“Dad…” Trunks whined again. “It’s not fair!” Vegeta uncoiled his tail from around his waist and swished it through the air threateningly. Goten started to whine too.  
  
“Vegeta-san! You’re being mean!”  
  
Suddenly, Goku appeared out of nowhere in a fresh gi.  
  
“Hi guys! What’s up?” Vegeta looked at him for a moment before opening his mouth to reply.  
  
“Vegeta-san won’t let us touch his tail dad, it’s not fair!” Goten whined.  
  
“Yeah Goku-san, my dad won’t let us!” Goku chuckled softly.  
  
“Yeah, but a tail is a really private Saiyan thing. Only a Saiyan or his wife can touch it. It’s an adult thing.” Trunks and Goten looked sadly at Goku. “However…” Goku began, grabbing Vegeta's tail as it swished through the air. “A tail can be a weak point, used by enemies in battle.” He tugged on it lightly and Vegeta started growling.  
  
“And as you can see,” Vegeta snarled, tearing it from Goku's grip, “it can also be a weapon.” He slapped Goku across the face a few times, leaving bright red marks. Goku stared at him in disbelief. “That was for pulling it.”  
  
Trunks and Goten pouted.  
  
“Hey! How come he gets to touch it and we don’t?” Trunks asked angrily. Vegeta sighed.  
  
“Fine.” Then he walked over to Trunks and ran it slowly over his fingers and his palm. Before he could grab it, he moved it away.  
  
Goten frowned.  
  
“What about me?” Goku grinned and pulled his own tail out of his pants. “You got your tail back too daddy?” Goku nodded, smiling and walked over to Goten, running it over his fingers lightly. “It’s soft…” Goten whispered. Goku wound it around his own waist and grinned wider.  
  
“Uh huh. Very soft.” Goten stared at him for a moment.  
  
“I want mine back!” Goku looked at Vegeta for a clue of what to do.  
  
“Well…” Vegeta began.


	15. HOW many interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, Characters may be OOC, violence…Chichi! Oh, and I messed around with the real DBZ timeline…Pan is born 5 years earlier. I put Goten in!(not exactly a warning, but there you go) GOHAN’S CHARACTER HAS VERY WEIRD MOOD SWINGS…just bear with me on this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ…so don’t even think I do!
> 
> Chapter rating: R

Trunks and Goten stared at Vegeta expectantly with big, shiny, hope-filled eyes. Vegeta almost began to sweat. What could he tell them? He didn’t know how to get their tails back! Goku had gotten his by…Well! They were too young for that! And he…he had gotten his by…  
  
 _How am I supposed to tell them…Vegeta, the mighty Prince of Saiyans has nightmares! And about Frieza no less!!_  
  
“Ummm…I don’t know.” He muttered. Goten and Trunks looked up at him sadly.  
  
“How did you get yours back dad?” Trunks asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
“Ummm…” _Think Vegeta think!_ Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Nothing can keep a Saiyan Prince from what he wants.” Trunks’ face dropped and he looked at the floor. Goten frowned.  
  
\---  
  
“Then how did you get yours back daddy?” Goku’s eyes widened in terror. What was he supposed to tell them? He…he had gotten it back by…he blushed violently. He couldn’t tell them that!  
  
“I…ummm…errrr…I-” Goku began, stuttering, but was cut off abruptly by Vegeta.  
  
“He’s Kakarott.” Vegeta said by way of explanation. They all stared at him in confusion. He sighed. “Look, if I could get mine back, then obviously Kakarott would too, just to prove he’s better than I am.”  
  
Goku frowned. Did Vegeta really feel that way? Because that wasn’t how it was at all!   
  
“Vegeta…you know that’s not true!” Vegeta looked over his shoulder, giving him a cold glare and a look that said: ‘I’ve-finally-got-them-to-shut-up-so-what-does-it-matter-if-I-lie?’  
  
Goku sighed in defeat. That wasn’t true! If it wasn’t for Vegeta, he wouldn’t even have turned Super Saiyan! One thing was for sure though, he certainly wouldn’t have his tail…  
  
He blushed as his thoughts redirected his blood flow…downwards.  
  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder and smirked at him, before turning back to the boys. Goku growled. He wanted Vegeta sooo much…needed him…desired him…but the amount of interruptions they were having was too much! And now, Vegeta was teasing him!  
  
If Trunks and Goten didn’t go soon, he’d push Vegeta to the floor and fuck him in front of them! He didn’t care anymore!  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta froze. Goku was growling. But why? Goku was acting very Saiyan and a Saiyan always takes what he wants, so…  
  
Vegeta blushed furiously. If the brats didn’t leave soon, Goku was going to say to hell with it and have him in front of their sons! He had to get rid of them as fast as possible! He picked up his wallet and took a handful of notes from it.  
  
“Trunks…Goten…here’s some money…go spend it on games or whatever.” Both half-Saiyans stared at him for a moment before grabbing the money and running out of the room quickly…leaving Goku and Vegeta alone.  
  
\------  
  
Trunks and Goten ran through the corridors and out of the door of the Capsule Corp. building, taking to the sky and flying to their favourite games shop.  
  
 _My dad was acting kinda weird…_ Trunks thought, but shrugged it off and flew faster.  
  
“Come on Goten, I wanna get there today!” Goten pouted.  
  
“Oh shut up Trunks! I’m flying as fast as I can!” They both flew as fast as they could.  
  
\---  
  
Gohan saw Goten and Trunks flying away from Capsule Corp. in a hurry and wondered whether to talk to them or not. He decided against it. He had bigger problems to deal with.  
  
He landed on the grass and ran in through the huge doors, running as quickly as he could to Vegeta's room, where he could detect both of their ki signals. Barging in through the door he saw the two Saiyans…  
  
Panting, moaning, writhing, flushed with sweat on the bed. The one on the bottom was screaming and clawing at the other one’s back as he thrust forward and groaned.  
  
He flared his ki, but was ignored.  
  
After a moment, he realised Vegeta was the one on the bottom, clawing and arching up at his father. He growled.  
  
“Dad!” Vegeta noticed him and tried to push his father off, but Goku was having none of it and grabbed Vegeta's arms, pinning them to the bed and kissing along his neck. Gohan snarled and flew at them, knocking the entwined figures off the bed.  
  
His father was the first to stand, his eyes gleaming with something Gohan didn’t recognise… anger? Possessiveness? He frowned. What was it?  
  
\---  
  
Goku was mad. No…wait…he was beyond mad. He was furious. To deny him Vegeta for so long was one thing, but to interrupt him in the middle of it??? That was cruel beyond anything he’d ever known.  
  
“What do you want? I’m busy.” He growled lowly. Gohan glared at Vegeta who was still on the floor.  
  
“YOU BASTARD! I KNEW IT! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU’D WRECK MY FAMILY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!!” Gohan screamed angrily. Vegeta wrapped the cover around his waist and stood up, before walking over to Goku and wrapping the sheet around him too.  
  
\---  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Vegeta scowled, before snuggling against Goku's arm. Goku wrapped his arm around Vegeta's torso and cuddled him close. Vegeta felt warm and safe, sighing contentedly, though he was nowhere near contentment. His tail coiled around Goku's thigh possessively.  
  
\---  
  
“What do you mean Gohan?” Goku asked curiously, feeling a purr beginning as Vegeta's smooth skin glided against his own. His erection protested and Gohan turned to him angrily.  
  
“You and him! Cheating on mom with him! The one man who has tried to kill you more times than you can count!” Gohan screamed. Goku felt protective and pulled Vegeta closer to himself.  
  
“I’m not cheating on your mother!” Goku growled. Gohan glared at him sceptically.  
  
“Yeah, sure you aren’t. Sleeping with Vegeta while you’re still married…of course that’s not cheating!”  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
“Do you even know what you’re talking about?” Gohan glared at him, then ignored him, glaring again at his dad.  
  
“You cheat, and when she finds out and complains, you blow two holes in her home!” Gohan yelled.  
  
“That wasn’t your father,” Vegeta's eyes flashed dangerously as he hissed. “It was me!”  
  
\---  
  
Gohan glared and narrowed his eyes.  
  
“YOU?! You did it?!” Gohan's eyes narrowed further. “I should’ve known you would’ve done it!” Vegeta smirked at him, still cuddling up to his dad’s chest.  
  
“Oh…not only did I do it, but I enjoyed it!” Vegeta grinned evilly. “You should’ve been there to see the look on her face…she was so scared…” His grin widened and Gohan felt his blood burn with rage.  
  
“YOU BASTARD!!!!” He screamed again, almost bursting straight into Super Saiyan 2.  
  
“Vegeta! Stop angering him!” Goku said affectionately and Gohan growled low in his throat. Vegeta looked like he was pouting.  
  
\---  
  
“Awww, Kakarott, you’re no fun!” Vegeta whined. Goku pulled him closer into a hug and breathed in the scent of his hair. Gohan's ki spiked and he pulled away from Vegeta a bit in order to look at him.  
  
“Gohan…before you make your decisions, or do anything…listen to our side of the story…” Gohan paused and considered it.  
  
“Okay.” Vegeta smirked and opened his mouth to tell Gohan his version.  
  
“Well-” Goku cut him off.  
  
“I want to tell him…” Vegeta smirked up at him, then smiled softly.  
  
“Of course.” Goku looked deeply into the glittering dark eyes of his lover and licked his lips. Vegeta was standing there, next to him, looking irresistible. His soft skin had a sheen of sweat, his sleek hair was slightly messy and he was half-naked looking up at him through sultry eyes…his lips slightly parted…as if in invitation…  
  
Before he could help himself, he leaned down and captured Vegeta's lips in a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around him and rushing back over to the bed, which he pinned Vegeta to lightly as he ground their hips together again.  
  
They broke away and Vegeta's eyes sparkled with lust, love and amusement.  
  
“You don’t intend to do this in front of your son, do you?” Vegeta smirked and Goku blushed, turning back to look at Gohan, who had his eyes firmly looking at the floor.  
  
“Ummm…I’m sorry Gohan…” Goku said and chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head. Gohan lifted his head tentatively and blushed deeply.  
  
“I-It’s okay dad…” Goku grinned, before moving off of Vegeta and sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping himself covered. Vegeta got up too and sat next to him.  
  
“Gohan…your mother and I…we…well, it wasn’t working. She always treated me like a kid, yelled at me, almost never let me go anywhere…I eventually stopped loving her. She was completely different than she used to be…and yelled at me for the smallest of things…Anyway, this time was just different. I could tell from the moment I got home. The tone in her voice was dark, angry…” Goku sighed deeply. “She was yelling at me and…and…I snapped, screaming right back at her. That was when she really got mad. She started hitting me and I couldn’t do anything…I didn’t want to hurt her…I still liked her…but then, suddenly, the kitchen wall blew in and…” Goku gave Vegeta an adoring glance. “Vegeta came to save me…”  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta felt uncomfortable. Gohan and Goku were grinning at him with strange looks on their faces. He cleared his throat and turned his head, not looking at them. Anything but seeing their faces like that. A gentle hand grasped his chin and turned his head to look into his lover’s glittering eyes. A blush crept over his cheeks.  
  
“Ummm, Kakarott…?” The taller Saiyan licked his lips and pressed them against his own. Vegeta felt the purr rumble in his lover’s chest and broke away softly, instantly spotting Gohan grinning insanely at them. He frowned and smacked Goku on the head. “Your son’s here!”  
  
“Oww! That hurt!” Vegeta smirked.  
  
“Baby.” Goku pouted and Vegeta studied his lips, resisting the urge to latch onto them and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. He licked his lips slowly and turned away. “Ummmm, anything else brat?” Gohan frowned.  
  
“Dad explained one of the holes…when did you blow the next one?” Vegeta grinned.  
  
“I sent Kakarott to Capsule Corp. and decided to have a little chat with your mother…” He paused, trying to remember the exact look of terror on Chichi’s face and smirked evilly when he did. “Ah, yes. I remember now…I grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her room, flinging her onto her bed…she was screaming something about ‘I was not going to rape her’ and I felt sick. Umm…Oh yeah, I told her to stay away from your father or I’d kill her and then made my grand exit through the window. The only problem was I couldn’t be bothered opening it first, so I blasted it…that’s pretty much it.” Gohan nodded, then grinned.  
  
“Okay, so I know what happened to the house, but…” Gohan’s eyes flashed playfully. “What about this? When did this happen?”  
  
\---  
  
Goku blushed horribly and he looked at Vegeta, who just had a smirk on his face.  
  
“Ummm…errr…I…” Vegeta grinned at him, looking like he was finding it incredibly amusing and Goku narrowed his eyes, twitching his tail under the sheets across Vegeta's thigh, asking his question. Vegeta gave him a look. It clearly stated no. “Well…I’d just got here and talked to Bulma…when I realised Vegeta was back, so I decided to go spar…as a thank you. So…to make it really mean something…I took him to the desert where we first fought and where we fought against each other last year.” Goku smiled fondly. “All our greatest battles took place there…”  
  
“…At least the ones between us, Kakarott.” Vegeta said, grinning.  
  
“Yeah…and while we fought…I…noticed every movement…the way his hair moved…we stopped to catch breath and he taunted me…but all I noticed was the way his lips moved…and…I…couldn’t help myself! I crushed him to me and kissed him!” Goku's eyes were still shining. “And-” Two of Vegeta's fingers pressed against his lips.  
  
“That’s enough Kakarott…next you’ll tell him exactly what we did!” Vegeta warned, then moved his fingers.  
  
“Aww, why not?” Vegeta's eyes widened and Goku laughed. “I’m joking!” Vegeta gave a small glare and a gentle punch on the arm.  
  
“You’d better be.” Goku grinned and scooped him onto his lap, nuzzling at his neck. Vegeta tilted his head back and Goku purred softly.  
  
\---  
  
Gohan just stood there, watching, grinning as Vegeta's eyes slid closed and a moan escaped from him. Abruptly, Vegeta's eyes snapped back open.  
  
“Kakarott!” His dad gave a soft laugh and then Vegeta hit him again.  
  
“Oww! Okay, okay!” Goku turned to him. “Um, Gohan? I’m going to have to ask you to leave…” Gohan was about to nod, when he noticed. Soft, brown fur coiled around his dad’s ankle. He followed the tail with his eyes, noticing how it went into the sheet near the base of Vegeta's spine…  
  
“Vegeta? You have your tail back? When did that happen?” He heard Vegeta curse and crawl out of his father’s lap and grab some black gi pants off the floor, pulling them on violently and curling his tail around his thigh.  
  
“I’ve had enough. I’m going to train.”  
  
\---  
  
Goku watched sadly as Vegeta shoved his pants back on and made his way to the door. He didn’t want Vegeta to leave him! He wanted him to stay… His eyes widened as Gohan strode across the room and blocked Vegeta's way, a firm frown set onto his face.  
  
“Get out of the way!” Vegeta snarled angrily, clenching his fists.  
  
“No!” Gohan snarled back. “When? Why?” Goku hurriedly tossed on a pair of his own gi pants, hiding behind the sheet, so Gohan wouldn’t notice his tail too.  
  
“It’s none of your damn business!” Vegeta spat.  
  
“Guys, please!” Goku begged, rushing over when he was covered properly. “We shouldn’t be arguing like this!” Gohan turned to look at him, although keeping a close eye on Vegeta.  
  
“I’m being perfectly reasonable! I just want to know why!” Goku frowned. Vegeta hadn’t told him why either.  
  
“Umm, Vegeta? How did it grow back?” Vegeta scowled at him.  
  
“It just did, okay?” Goku frowned, he really wanted to know…  
  
“Vegeta…” Vegeta looked at him pleadingly.  
  
“I…I’m not ready to tell you yet…but I will…I just need you to be patient with me…” Goku frowned, it must be bad if Vegeta didn’t want to tell him. “If you love me, you won’t push me…” Goku nodded.  
  
“Okay Vegeta, I’ll wait…” Vegeta smiled softly and Goku couldn’t help but return that smile.  
  
 _He looks so cute like that!_ He mused happily.  
  
“You can’t fool me with that trick!” Gohan declared, still blocking off the exit. Vegeta turned back and snarled at him. Goku scratched the back of his neck.  
  
“Trick? What trick?” He asked. Gohan's eyes flashed again and he ignored his father to stare at Vegeta.  
  
“Why won’t you tell us? Is it because of what Frieza did to you? Are you ashamed of it? Is that why?” Gohan taunted, going on a bluff.  
  
His suspicions were confirmed when Vegeta's face paled considerably.


	16. Anger and answered questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, Characters may be OOC, violence…Chichi! Oh, and I messed around with the real DBZ timeline…Pan is born 5 years earlier. I put Goten in!(not exactly a warning, but there you go) GOHAN AND GOKU’S CHARACTERS HAVE VERY WEIRD MOOD SWINGS…please just bear with me on this…this wouldn’t work otherwise.
> 
> Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ…me only just got internet.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

“Well? Am I right?” Gohan jeered. Vegeta's cheeks blazed red in embarrassment and his fists clenched tightly.  
  
“Shut up! It’s none of your Kami-damn business!” He yelled. Gohan smirked.  
  
“So I am right…” He grinned, flashing his canines. Vegeta's face turned dark crimson in anger.  
  
“So what if you are? Who cares?” Vegeta bellowed. Goku tried to grab his shoulders and calm him down, but he pulled out of the light grip angrily, whirling around to glare at Goku. “Don’t touch me!”  
  
Goku looked at him in shock, why wouldn’t he let him touch him?  
  
\---  
  
“Vegeta…?” Vegeta ignored Goku, turning back around and glaring at Gohan.  
  
“Move.” He demanded. Gohan glared right back at him.  
  
“No!”  
  
“Now.” Vegeta growled, getting the strongest desire to punch Gohan in the gut.  
  
“No!” Gohan yelled. “You’re going to answer my question!”  
  
“I answer to no one!” Vegeta snarled. Warm arms encircled him around the waist and pulled him against his lover’s body.  
  
“Relax…” Goku crooned. Vegeta thrashed a bit and Goku laughed softly. Suddenly, Goku became serious and pulled him up against his side firmly.  
  
\---  
  
“Gohan, that’s enough. If he doesn’t want to tell you, then he doesn’t have to. It really is none of your business.”  
  
“But-” Gohan opened his mouth to protest, but Goku cut him off.   
  
“Whether Frieza did anything to him or not, you don’t have the right to interrogate him…no Saiyan has that right. If we were still on Vegeta sei, you would be killed for even thinking of questioning him like this…he is the Prince of Saiyans dammit! He doesn’t have to answer to you or anyone! Not even me.” Goku closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before looking at Gohan again. “You see, Vegeta is mine -my Prince- and I will protect him from anyone, including you. I don’t care even if you are my first-born son, I’ll kill you if I have to…if you threaten him.” A hand pulled at his gi and he looked down.  
  
“Kakarott…” Vegeta stared up at him adoringly with love-filled eyes, clinging to his shirt lightly with a small smile on his face. “I…I…” Goku smiled back down at him.  
  
\---  
  
Gohan just stared. Again. He felt like his eyes were permanently going to stare if he kept that up.  
  
“But dad-” Goku snapped his head toward him, growling angrily.  
  
“No buts Gohan!” He snapped. “I don’t care if you need to know…trust me, you don’t.” Gohan frowned.  
  
“Fine, but one last thing…I…I…” Gohan took a deep breath himself, before looking directly at Vegeta. “I…want mine back…”  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta frowned and twisted round to look at Gohan.  
  
“What?” Gohan stared at him. “You want yours back?” Gohan nodded and Vegeta scowled. How the hell could Gohan get his tail back? Well…he was old enough… “Fine. Sex.” Vegeta said, no trace of humour in his voice to make Gohan think he was joking.  
  
“Sex? How the hell would…wait…” Gohan mumbled incoherently for a few moments. “That…makes no sense! Unless…you mean with…” Gohan broke off, whispering the next three words. “You…”  
  
He felt Goku's anger rising as the taller Saiyan realised what Gohan was mumbling about.  
  
“No!” Goku growled. “He’s mine! You keep away from him Gohan!” Gohan frowned.  
  
“Well, how am I supposed to get it back then?” He growled. Goku just glared at him.  
  
“I don’t know and I don’t care. You touch him and I’ll kill you.” Vegeta watched on in amusement. How entertaining.  
  
\---  
  
“That’s not fair!” Gohan whined, then paused. “Wait…you must have a tail!” Goku blushed red.  
  
“What are you talking about Gohan?” Goku asked, pretending to be confused.  
  
“Oh, come on! You’ve had sex with him, so you must have it back!” Goku grinned for a moment.  
  
“You only grow your tail back if you were on the bottom.” Gohan blushed for a moment, then grinned.  
  
“Which means that you have been on the bottom!” Goku's blush came right back, blazing his cheeks ruby.  
  
“How come you’re so sure?” Gohan grinned and gestured to his leg, where his tail was wriggling around uncomfortably.  
  
“Well…I can see it and you’re blushing so much, it’s obvious.”  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta slinked up to Goku's arm and clung on to it, purring softly.  
  
“It doesn’t matter Kakarott…” Goku looked down and moved his arm, wrapping it around Vegeta's shoulders warmly.  
  
“You’re right, I guess it doesn’t.” Vegeta's purr deepened.  
  
“Of course I’m right. Anyway, how are we going to get his tail back? You won’t let me do it, so are you?” Goku’s eyes widened.  
  
“Vegeta! That’s incest! It’s illegal! I mean, he’s my son! It’s wrong! I’m not going to do it!” Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
“I think many Saiyans would disagree with you…incest was fairly common on our planet…and so were homosexual relationships…like ours.”  
  
\---  
  
At that moment, Gohan wasn’t listening to either of the two Saiyans, too deep in thought to even pay attention to what they were saying.  
  
 _Do I really want my tail back? Would I still be able to act normal while I had it?_ Gohan wondered. _Would I be able to control my transformation? What would Videl think about it? What would mom say? What would people think? Would they call me a freak? Would I still be able to get a good job?_  
  
After a long time of thinking, Gohan finally made his decision.  
  
“Guys? I’ve decided that I don’t want it back…it would make my life too complicated…and it’s complicated enough as it is.” Goku shrugged and then beamed at him.  
  
“Whatever makes you happy Gohan.” Vegeta just ignored him and snuggled against his father’s torso. Gohan frowned again.  
  
\---  
  
“I know mom knows about this…but does Bulma?” Vegeta stiffened.  
  
“No…she doesn’t…I haven’t exactly had the time.” He replied sarcastically. Goku laughed, understanding what Vegeta meant, but Gohan shrugged it off, thinking that his dad was just being weird.  
  
“Well, does she know about your tails?” Vegeta shook his head and Gohan sighed in exasperation. “She needs to know about these things! You’ve got to tell her about your relationship! You don’t want her to find out the hard way, do you?” Vegeta frowned.  
  
“The…hard way? You mean there’s an easy way?!” He said, laughing. Gohan scowled.  
  
“Vegeta! You know what I mean!” Vegeta stopped laughing.  
  
“I know…” Vegeta sighed. “But this wasn’t supposed to happen! I woke up with my tail and I’ve been hiding it since.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I don’t want it to be cut off again…”  
  
“Vegeta…” Goku pulled him into a hug, turning his face into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Vegeta willingly clung to him for a moment, nuzzling his chest, before letting go.  
  
\---  
  
“Who’s going to tell her?” Gohan asked calmly, aware he was pushing Vegeta perhaps a little bit too far…  
  
“M-Maybe I should…I’ve been her friend for 27 years…maybe it would be better coming from me…” Goku suggested. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
“No…I should tell her…” He took a deep breath. “It may be worse coming from you because you’ve been her friend that long…and now you steal her husband.” Goku stared at the floor in defeat.  
  
\---  
  
“I’m a terrible person…” Vegeta turned around to Goku and gripped his arms.  
  
“No you’re not Kakarott!” Vegeta lifted his chin, looking him in the eyes. “If anyone here is a terrible person, it must be me. I mean…I’m cheating on her with her best friend…I think that’s worse…” Goku's eyes welled up.  
  
“But Vegeta, you’re not a terrible person! You’re one of the greatest people I know!” Vegeta gave a small smile.  
  
“From what you know, anyway…” Gohan stared at his back.  
  
“Vegeta…what do you mean by that?” Vegeta sighed.  
  
“I…I don’t…I can’t…” Vegeta started trembling. “I can’t tell you! I don’t even dare to think about it!”  
  
\---  
  
“It’s that bad?” Goku whispered, wanting to grab Vegeta and hold him close to protect him from any dangers. Vegeta gave a nod. Goku pulled him tightly against his body again, clinging to him, fearing he would disappear if he didn’t.  
  
“Wh-When I was s-seven, I-I-” Goku cut him off.  
  
“It’s okay; you never have to say…I don’t want you to be upset…” Vegeta looked up at him.  
  
“I…think I need to tell you sometime…now is good…” Gohan sat on the edge of the bed, just watching for a moment.  
  
“Ummm, can I listen, or do you want me to leave?” He asked. Vegeta shrugged.  
  
“Do what you want…but I don’t want anyone’s pity.” Gohan nodded. “I-I was seven and our planet had just been blown up…I had to live in space…with Frieza. The planet…my family…” He looked at Goku. “Your family Kakarott…all gone. I hated it. I knew that in a way…it was Frieza’s fault…I just knew it! So…I disobeyed him…ignored my superior officers and did as I pleased…” Goku squeezed his shoulder lightly.  
  
“You don’t have to go on…if this is upsetting you…” Vegeta shook his head.  
  
\---  
  
“So…Frieza decided I needed to be taught a v-valuable lesson…and he…” Vegeta winced. “He…” Vegeta stared at the floor. “He…called a meeting…for all the people on the ship…and…and…” Goku's grip tightened on his shoulders. “He…r-raped me in front of all of them, telling them that this was the p-punishment for disobeying him…no matter what rank you ‘used’ to be…and they…they all…laughed at me…” Vegeta closed his eyes. “And every time I displeased him or w-when he just felt like it…he would do the same thing again and again…”  
  
\---  
  
Goku's face was as pale as the white paint on the door and he felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
“A-And-” He spun Vegeta around quickly.  
  
“No! That’s enough! I don’t want to hear any more!” Vegeta stared up at him sadly, whispering.  
  
“It gets worse than that…” Goku's eyes widened. Worse?? How the hell could it get worse than that?? “Officers with a higher rank than you were permitted to punish you if you offended them…and they did…saying that I offended them for just being Saiyan…”  
  
“Oh, god, Vegeta…I never knew!” Gohan said, standing up with tears in his eyes. “I never would’ve asked if I’d known it would’ve been this bad! I-I thought that maybe he had crushed your pride o-or beat you on a regular basis or something…not this!”  
  
Vegeta merely shrugged.  
  
“It was 37 years ago…” Vegeta sighed. “I’m over it.” Goku stood there, just running the information through his head.  
  
“Ummm, Vegeta? How come you don’t mind me…umm…”  
  
“Because I know you are not doing it to hurt me…and…well, it doesn’t hurt at all.” Vegeta said, flashing a sultry smirk. Goku blushed.  
  
“Ah…right.” Vegeta looked at him in amusement.  
  
“Kakarott…are you embarrassed?” Vegeta smirked again. Goku's blush deepened.  
  
\---  
  
“Would you believe me if I said no?” Vegeta shook his head in amusement.  
  
“Idiot.” He said playfully, prodding Goku's chest with one of his fingers, then smoothing his palm over the abused area. “But you’re my idiot…” He leaned up to kiss him when a cough came from behind him.  
  
“So…when are you going to tell Bulma?” Gohan asked. Vegeta was both amused and irritated by Gohan’s insistence at the same time.  
  
“You’re persistent, brat.” Gohan grinned at him. “I…don’t know…but I will…when I’m ready.” Gohan nodded.  
  
“Okay.” Vegeta frowned, looking over at Goku.  
  
“How many clothes have you got with you Kakarott?” Goku blinked.  
  
“Umm, just this gi…” Vegeta groaned. Great.  
  
“You need more clothes Kakarott…let’s go get you some.” Vegeta pulled a new tank top over his chest, choosing a black one this time and pulling on some large, black army boots that almost buckled up the knee. Goku picked up his navy shirt and slid it on, before looking for his discarded boots.  
  
“You mean, you’re going to mom’s?” Vegeta nodded.  
  
“Yes, we’re going to get him some clothes, you coming?” Gohan nodded too, he wanted to help.  
  
“Sure.” Goku pulled his boots on and stood up straight. Vegeta and Gohan walked over, each placing a hand on his shoulder, Goku wrapping an arm around Vegeta's waist before they disappeared.


	17. The death of a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, Characters may be OOC, violence…CHICHI! Oh, and I messed around with the real DBZ timeline…Pan is born 5 years earlier. I put Goten in!(not exactly a warning, but there you go)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, never did, probably never will. (sigh)
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

They reappeared on the lawn outside Chichi's house.  
  
“Let’s go Kakarott.” Vegeta said, starting to walk forward, but noticing Goku still standing on the grass. Gohan shrugged next to him. He walked back over, frowning. “Kakarott?”  
  
“Maybe we should get Gohan to get my stuff…” Goku whispered. Vegeta’s frown deepened.  
  
“Why?” Goku shifted uncomfortably, but didn’t answer his question. “Kakarott…answer me…why?”  
  
“I don’t want to go back in there. I might…” Goku trailed off, staring at the ground.  
  
“Might what?” No answer. Vegeta sighed. “Look Kakarott, she won’t touch you, I’m here. I won’t let her do anythin-” Goku interrupted him.  
  
“I might lose it!” His eyes were filled with a fiery hate. “I have never hit a woman before…and I don’t want her to be the reason that changes! I hate her right now…and besides, she definitely won’t want to see me.” Goku gave a smirk. “Last time she saw me, it ended with two holes in her house…” Vegeta mirrored his smirk.  
  
“Yes…she did end up with two holes in her house…” The smirk slipped off his lips. “Don’t worry Kakarott…I won’t let you lose control…” Goku nodded slowly and grabbed Vegeta's hand, entwining their fingers and giving a smile. Vegeta squeezed his fingers and began walking back toward the house, this time with Goku following, still holding his hand tightly.  
  
\---  
  
Chichi(A/N:*sharpens a knife*) stared angrily as Vegeta and Goku walked up to her door. The fact that they were there really pissed her off, but the worst part was…they were holding hands. Men just did not do that! Her eyes widened in shock as Gohan walked next to them, talking like they were doing nothing wrong.  
  
 _How dare they?! They’d better not have corrupted him!!! He has a wife and a baby coming soon!_  
  
“Mom? You home?” She heard Gohan call, asking for her.  
  
“I’m upstairs Gohan!” She called cheerily. She heard him walk up the stairs and smiled as he came in through her bedroom door. “What are you here for? I would’ve thought that you would’ve wanted to tell your father…” She tried to keep the anger out of her tone, but failed. She scowled and hissed. “I know he’s here, I just saw him…and that…that…whore Bulma calls her husband!”  
  
There was a loud scuffle downstairs and Goku suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, his eyes flashing from black to green to gold. His tail had broken free from his gi and waved behind him, swishing violently through the air.  
  
“What did you just say?” Goku growled low in his throat. Chichi glared at him.  
  
“Ah, so you have your tail back, do you?” Goku's eyes narrowed and he swished his tail around more for emphasis.  
  
“Yes. Now answer me! What did you just call Vegeta??” Vegeta appeared in the doorway behind Goku, staring at him with blood dribbling down the side of his mouth, where, it seemed, Goku had punched him. Chichi glared at Vegeta.  
  
“You whore!!” She yelled. “Sleeping around behind Bulma's back?! With my husband?!”  
  
Vegeta glared back at her, a dark glare.  
  
“I’m not sleeping around!” He growled. “And…Kakarott won’t be your husband for much longer!”  
  
“Say whatever you like, you filthy mother-fucking slut! I’m-” Chichi choked as a large hand wrapped around her throat. She looked along the arm that held her, trying to pry the hand off her neck. It was covered in red fur. Her gaze swept higher and she saw Goku.  
  
But he looked almost nothing like himself.  
  
Long, untamed black hair over his shoulders and down his back. Red fur covered his skin, except his hands and his face(as far as she could tell anyway). Hateful golden eyes bored into her.  
  
So dark…so feral…so wild…so…out of control.  
  
She felt as if her skin should be burning, the abhorrence from those eyes like flames, threatening to burn her and reduce her to ashes.  
  
“G-Goku…” She choked, wincing as the hand tightened its grip.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta stared on, entranced at Goku's new form. Red fur covered his body, his hair was flowing down his back and a red aura surrounded him. Vegeta was speechless. This had to be another form of Super Saiyan!  
  
He pulled himself out of his daze when he noticed the struggling woman in Goku's hand.  
  
“Kakarott!” The red tail stopped swishing through the air and froze.  
  
“Vegeta…?” The voice was different…lower…huskier…Vegeta shivered…so seductive… Vegeta shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
“Yes Kakarott, it’s me. Put her down.” Goku growled.  
  
“No! She deserves this!” Vegeta walked over and tried to pry off Goku's hand.  
  
“I agree she deserves it, but not you. You should not be the one to do this!” Goku tightened his grip further on Chichi’s throat. “Let her go!”  
  
“No! This woman has disgraced you, insulted you, I will not allow her to live!” Goku snarled.  
  
“I promised I wouldn’t let you!” Vegeta yelled.  
  
“I don’t care anymore…I haven’t hit her, have I?” Goku smirked.  
  
\---  
  
Gohan stared on, unable to do anything to prevent this. His dad was in a league of his own in strength…it would be suicide to interfere.  
  
He felt helpless as he watched on. His mother didn’t deserve to die, did she? She wasn’t truly that bad, was she? Her face slowly turned blue and Gohan's eyes widened. Vegeta's attempts to reach his dad weren’t working…he had to do something!  
  
His eyes watched carefully as Goku's tail swished through the air again…  
  
…and he dived forward, grabbing onto it and pulling it as hard as he could. He was batted away as if he were nothing, the growl in his father’s throat deepening.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta noticed Gohan’s attempt and an idea came into his mind. Inwardly, he sighed…this was kind of cheating…  
  
His hand reached out and grasped Goku's tail gently. Goku shifted, turning to look at him with burning golden eyes, almost making Vegeta forget what he was supposed to do… Vegeta pulled himself out of his daze for the second time and ruffled his fingers through the red fur, hearing a loud moan and a purr blossom from Goku's throat.  
  
“Put her down Kakarott…” Vegeta whispered huskily. “And I’ll give you whatever you want…”  
  
\---  
  
No matter what the temptation, Goku was not to be persuaded. His purr deepened further at the husky sound of Vegeta's voice and he wrapped his tail around his Prince’s wrist, using his free arm to pull Vegeta closer and nuzzle at his cheek.  
  
“No Kakarott…let her go first…” Vegeta unwound his arm from himself, noticing Goku wasn’t hurting him and gently tugged his tail off his wrist. He grinned slightly as he noticed Goku's lusty gaze. “Catch me…if you can…” He purred, running over to the hole and diving through it.   
  
His plan almost worked, because Goku did let go of Chichi and chase after him, but not before blasting her through the stomach with a ki blast.  
  
\---  
  
Gohan gasped as a red ki blast ploughed through his mother’s stomach, running over to her body and trying to see if she was still alive. One look at her and he knew she was dead. There was a huge hole through her stomach…and he could see he blood seeping into the carpet through it. His eyes welled up with tears.  
  
 _Oh Kami dad, what’s happened to you?_


	18. Moonlight chases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, Characters may be OOC, violence…CHICHI! No, wait, I killed her! YAAY! Go me! Oh, and I messed around with the real DBZ timeline…Pan is born 5 years earlier. LEMONY GOODNESS!
> 
> Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don’t own DBZ or any manga…only lemon coloured plot bunnies.
> 
> Chapter rating: NC-17

Vegeta ran. He ran as fast as he could. He knew Goku was right behind him, chasing him. He knew what he wanted.  
  
And he was terrified.  
  
Yes okay, this really was Goku, this was his Kakarott…but in a huge way, it wasn’t. Goku wouldn’t have choked his wife, not really and as soon as her ki had disappeared, Vegeta knew this definitely wasn’t his Kakarott.  
  
He knew he’d failed…  
  
He’d made a promise…  
  
And he’d let Goku down.  
  
Now, Chichi was dead and he had an incredibly powerful, extremely horny Saiyan chasing him.  
  
Just brilliant.  
  
He’d be lucky if he survived. Not even in his Super Saiyan Two form, he wouldn’t stand a chance. Goku was just too strong.  
  
And he’d put himself at risk for nothing.  
  
He idly wondered why Goku hadn’t just sped past him and grabbed him, or used his Instant Transmission technique to appear in front of him.  
  
That’s when he realised.  
  
It was supposed to be a full moon that night.  
  
Their Saiyan instincts led them to be more wild, more feral, more dangerous.  
  
And Goku's instincts were WAY higher than his.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Vegeta was worried now. Goku would probably lose control and accidentally kill him during the sex.  
  
 _What a great way to be remembered…_ Vegeta thought sarcastically as he dodged round a large tree.  
  
 **Prince Vegeta.  
Born 1960  
Deceased 2004.  
Fucked to death on the full moon by Kakarott.**  
  
(A/N: (laughing her ass off))  
  
He ran faster without thinking about it, hoping to Dende that Goku would give up or get tired even though he knew it was futile. Goku had more energy than him and never gave up on anything.  
  
Especially not him.  
  
And anyway, since when had gods ever listened to him praying?  
  
Never.  
  
Vegeta felt fingers graze his back and let out a surprised yelp, running away even faster.  
  
\---  
  
Goku smirked as he chased Vegeta through a thick forest of trees. The light was dusky here; dappling the ground and making it seem like night. The forest floor was littered with foliage, ferns growing like a carpet, smothering the ground, making it slippery and tree roots crawling out from the ground. But these were no obstacles for him. Leaves crunched beneath his booted feet as he chased after his prey. Oh this felt so good! He gently brushed his fingers against Vegeta's back and grinned at the surprised yelp and increase in Vegeta’s speed.  
  
This was gonna be fun…  
  
His blood burned and smouldered as he stared to Vegeta's ass even as he ran and he licked his lips. So soft…so luscious…so tempting…  
  
He was going to enjoy himself tonight…  
  
A murder, a chase and a wild tryst under the full moon…what else could a Saiyan ask for?  
  
A huge grin spread across his face, he’d better prepare for what was to come…  
  
\---  
  
 _Oh god oh god oh god…someone help me!_ Vegeta thought desperately. _If anyone cares about me whatsoever…please don’t let Kakarott kill me…I know I’ve done countless terrible things…I know I’m not the best anything…but please! I don’t want to die!_  
  
He stumbled slightly over a tree root that was in his way and frowned as he almost tripped up. That would’ve been a disaster… He shuddered at the thought. Kakarott would’ve definitely got him then! And then he’d be in trouble…  
  
He frowned again at how quiet it seemed…like he was the only one there…Vegeta shook his head. Goku MUST still be chasing him, right? He glanced over his shoulder and felt a twinge of disappointment and rage that Goku wasn’t there.  
  
He stopped running and took deep steadying breaths. If Goku wasn’t here, then where was he? He started searching for Goku’s ki, then jumped and yelled as arms wrapped around his waist and Goku's head nuzzled at his neck.  
  
He jumped out of the grip, his eyes wide when he noticed that Goku had abandoned his shirt somewhere. The fur covered most of his chest, except his pecs, his six pack and abdomen, leaving his usual flawless skin bare.  
  
Vegeta fought back his urge to drool. Despite the situation he was in, Goku just looked so…  
  
Sexy…  
  
Seductive…  
  
Saiyan…  
  
The now red furred tail gently swished through the air seductively…tantalising…teasing…  
  
Vegeta drew his thoughts away from the tail and looked into Goku’s eyes…fear evident on his face.  
  
The golden orbs shimmered lustfully at him…glowing…beckoning him.  
  
He took a step forward without realising it, then swore and backed away.  
  
A smirk found its way to Goku's lips and the taller Saiyan stalked forward swiftly, reaching out for him…  
  
Where he would have been caught…if he hadn’t literally turned tail and ran.  
  
\---  
  
Goku grinned at Vegeta's retreating figure. They’d ran around long enough. It was time to get serious. No more chasing.  
  
He lifted his fingers to his forehead and homed in on Vegeta's ki, appearing in front of him with a seductive smile on his lips. He watched Vegeta tremble with excitement, lust, desire…and…fear?  
  
Why would he be scared? He wrapped his arms around Vegeta again and bent his head down, capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Vegeta moaned into his mouth and they disappeared from the forest, reappearing in a warm cave.  
  
When they broke away, he watched Vegeta gaze around at their surroundings.  
  
It was a familiar cave to Goku, he used to go there when Chichi was mad with him and, one time, he’d used it as a home for Gohan’s pet dragon, Icarus.  
  
He hoped it was to Vegeta's standards as Vegeta looked around nervously.  
  
There was a small fire in the middle of the cave, surrounded by stones. Moss covered the floor, like a thick green rug, apart from the area around the fire, which had obviously been cleared away with a ki blast. There was a make-shift bed of leaves hovering near the fire, close enough to keep it comfortably warm, but not close enough to be set on fire.  
  
Vegeta turned back to face him, wonder sparkling in his shimmering onyx eyes. Goku's desire clouded his thoughts and he pulled Vegeta into a fiery kiss, burning with passion. Vegeta's arms gripped his biceps and he slid his own hands down to Vegeta's ass, fondling it and lifting Vegeta's thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he made his way to the make-shift bed. He climbed onto it, pinning Vegeta under him and purring.  
  
Desire, lust, passion and love radiated from Vegeta in waves as well as a slight tint of fear. Goku frowned again. What was the cause of this fear? Could he resolve it?  
  
Vegeta looked up nervously and Goku nuzzled the side of his face reassuringly. He now knew the cause of that fear. His power. And he’d gladly give Vegeta the same power. He stroked his hands across Vegeta's clothed chest and heard a soft moan. Vegeta's eyes closed and he rested his forehead against Vegeta's gently.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta felt a strange glow envelope him and suddenly, power burst through his body painfully. He cried out, gripping Goku's furry arms, tears falling down his cheeks. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up into Goku's eyes, seeing them dance with joy.  
  
He didn’t understand.  
  
What was that power? What happened? Why did it happen?  
  
He didn’t have long to ponder about the pain and power as Goku’s large warm hands slid under his shirt and tugged it off his body. He bit back a moan as Goku licked his chest softly. Then it wasn’t so soft.  
  
Goku bit his nipples franticly. He kneaded his back hungrily and ground against him. The large hands glided down his sides and came to the waistband of his pants. He heard a dominant growl and his pants were torn away, a look of lust, need, want, desire and desperation in Goku’s eyes, as well as feralness and a slight hint of wildness.  
  
Vegeta could do nothing but stare into those eyes. They had him captured. He was completely mesmerised by how wild and yet how gentle those eyes seemed. They were the exact shade of warm honey…a soft gentle colour…they sparkled at him hungrily and his own jade eyes sparkled back with just as much passion.  
  
Goku claimed his mouth once more, then broke away softly, running a hand though his hair, before flipping him onto his stomach so his tail waved through the air. He cried out as the whole length of his tail was ruffled, from the base to the tip and writhed against the leaves.  
  
A chuckle sounded behind him and then a hot tongue licked at the tip of his tail softly. He almost screamed as it sent waves and waves of raw pleasure running through him and only managed to choke out a sob of need.  
  
The hot tongue trailed down his tail, ruffling the fur backward and causing him to cry out again. Oh god, when was he so vocal? He moaned as the tongue lapped at his entrance, gently pushing in a little to prepare him. Goku had never prepared him before…no one had. It felt so…good!  
  
The tongue pushed all the way in, licking at his inner walls and then brushing against that particular spot…  
  
\---  
  
“Aaaaaah! Uhhhhhnnn!” Goku chuckled, removing his tongue from Vegeta’s entrance.  
  
 _Yep. He should be prepared enough now._  
  
Vegeta’s hands grasped at the leaves and Goku watched greedily as his tail waved in the air and he raised his ass high, waiting for him. He pushed his pants down franticly, over his knees and off his feet, taking his boots away too.  
  
With a feral grin, Goku positioned himself at Vegeta's ready entrance, purring softly. He saw and felt Vegeta tremble in anticipation. He pressed forward gently, slowly…then lost his control and pushed in as hard as he could. Vegeta screamed under him and he froze.  
  
“Vegeta?” Goku asked, swallowing a lump in his throat. “Are you okay Vegeta?”  
  
A low moan met his ears and without warning, Vegeta pushed back onto him, sending pleasure running through his system.  
  
“Uuuuunnnnngggghhhhhhhh…Vegeta…” Goku moaned, thrusting forward into Vegeta's tight heat. Vegeta groaned under him and murmured.  
  
“More Kakarott!” Goku started thrusting faster; after all, he could never really deny Vegeta anything…not when he was like this…flushed and begging… “Uhhhhhhhhnnnnn…!” Vegeta moaned and pushed back onto him, trying to match his pace. Goku grinned. Vegeta shouldn’t really find that a problem…  
  
Grinning even more ferally, Goku held Vegeta's hips still and slowed his pace, savouring Vegeta's heat…his tightness…the pleasure of it all…  
  
Vegeta sobbed brokenly and tried to push back against him, wanting it _now_ , not later, _now_. He watched as Vegeta slowly slipped his hand straight down his own chest and abdomen, closing it around his arousal, hoping Goku wouldn’t notice, but obviously he did. He smacked Vegeta's hand away angrily and used his hands to pin Vegeta's to the leaves, keeping up his slow pace.  
  
Vegeta sobbed even louder. Goku knew Vegeta needed it, but for some reason, he wanted to give it him when he chose.  
  
“Kakarott…” Vegeta sobbed, his whole body shaking. “Please Kakarott…” Goku let go of Vegeta's hand and grabbed Vegeta's arousal himself. Vegeta would not do this himself. It was his job. He wanted to pleasure him. Vegeta's body tightened around him as he slowly stroked Vegeta, still thrusting and hissing at the increase in tightness.  
  
He felt Vegeta beginning to climax and thrusted a lot harder into his heat, he wanted to come at the same time. The strokes on Vegeta's hardness increased; faster, faster, faster, until he heard Vegeta scream and hot liquid spill over his hand.  
  
With a cry, he thrusted a few more times and came deeply inside Vegeta, going boneless and falling on top of him. They lay panting for a few moments, purring softly, until Goku withdrew from his love and curled around him, arms around his waist from behind. Vegeta snuggled up to him and they slowly drifted off…there was nothing for them to say.  
  
The purring continued even in their deep slumber, showing just how content they were. Now was the time for rest.  
  
They would talk to Bulma tomorrow.


	19. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No title as of yet
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: The usual: Swearing, YAOI, Characters may be OOC, violence…CHICHI! Nope, she’s still dead. Oh, and I messed around with the real DBZ timeline…Pan is born 5 years earlier. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z, I DON’T EVEN OWN A COMP! THIS IS MY MUM’S!
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

Vegeta woke up, extremely comfortably. There was an arm draped across his belly and a soothing warmth at his back. He purred, snuggling closer to it. He felt safe. And relaxed. He sighed.  
  
 _Kakarott…_  
  
He took a deep breath in and smiled lightly. Yes, it was Goku, his lover. He lay there silently, listening to Goku’s intakes of breath and feeling his heart beat against his back. He was content to lie there forever, but some birds were tweeting near the cave. He growled, his teal eyes opening.  
  
The bright sunshine stung his eyes and he raised his arm to block it out. He stopped and stared at his arm in shock. Dark red fur covered his arm, but left his hand furless. He looked down at his chest and found he looked just like Goku. He looked behind him with a smile.  
  
Goku had given him so much. No wonder he loved him so much, he was so loyal and gentle…  
  
Perfect…in his eyes anyway. He gently began to move Goku’s furred arm off himself and it wrapped around him tighter. He felt something in his hair.  
  
“Good morning Vegeta…” Vegeta snuggled back up against Goku.  
  
“A very good morning Kakarott…” Vegeta purred. Goku moved and nuzzled his face, before licking at his ear and purring.  
  
“And a great night…” Vegeta felt himself becoming aroused again and he twitched his red tail, rubbing it against the younger Saiyan’s thigh. Goku’s purring deepened and he felt teeth nip his ear. “Not now Vegeta…we have to go and see Bulma, remember?” Vegeta grumbled. Oh yeah, they had that to do. “Awww, Vegeta, it’s not that bad!”  
  
“Sure it’s not Kakarott…you don’t have to talk to her…” Vegeta snorted. “We settled this and I have to…on my own…”  
  
\---  
  
Goku pouted.  
  
“Fine, if you don’t need me there, I won’t go. I’ll just sit here and wait for you.” He unwrapped his arms from around Vegeta and turned around, sitting up with his back facing the Prince. He heard Vegeta growl and ignored him. Suddenly, he was attacked from behind, Vegeta's hands running up and down his body while Vegeta nipped at his ear. He moaned.  
  
“It’s not that I don’t need you there Kakarott, it’s just…it would be less intimidating if only one of us went…” Vegeta’s hands stayed lower, rubbing around his abdomen. He gasped. Vegeta chuckled. “Like that, don’t you?” Goku bit his lip.  
  
Oh boy did he like it!!  
  
Then, Vegeta was gone. No warmth at his back, no breath on his ears. He turned around and saw Vegeta attempting to get dressed. Attempting, because his pants were less than shreds and his shirt had huge tears in it. Goku grinned.  
  
 _That’ll teach him for teasing me…_ He thought wickedly, then noticed Vegeta sigh and crouch on the floor.  
  
“Vegeta?” He walked over to his Prince and sat on the floor next to him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him playfully.  
  
“Well…I guess I can’t go and see the woman today…” Goku raised an eyebrow. Vegeta threw the scraps of his clothing at him. “See?” Vegeta began to purr and got onto his hands and knees, leaning towards him with a smirk and kissing him.  
  
Goku allowed Vegeta to kiss him breathless, before breaking away, a smirk of his own on his lips. He watched Vegeta crawl back over to the bed and followed him. Vegeta beckoned him with a finger and he smirked, picking up his pants and throwing them onto Vegeta's head.  
  
“Oh look! A pair of pants! Guess who’s going to see Bulma right now?” Vegeta scowled, pulling the orange pants off his head and into Goku's face.  
  
“Fine! Go on then!” Goku laughed.  
  
“Oh no…I’m not going…you are.” Vegeta stared at him as though Frieza had just jumped out of his head.  
  
\---  
  
“What? Me? I’m not wearing those pants!” Goku smirked at him and stroked his tail up his leg.  
  
“Then I guess you’re going naked.” The tail slapped him playfully on the ass. His eyes narrowed.  
  
“Why me?” Goku raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You’re her husband, remember?” Vegeta scowled and yanked on the orange pants with disgust. Goku handed him the blue tie for them and smiled at him, pulling him against his naked body and whispering in his ear. “The sooner you go…the sooner you’ll come back and then…” Goku licked his ear. Vegeta shivered.  
  
“Fine! Dammit Kakarott! I never knew you were so manipulative!” Goku just grinned at him. He glared. “Yeah, whatever.” He began walking towards the cave entrance.  
  
“Vegeta…” He turned around and saw the most delicious, erotic, tempting sight of his life.  
  
“Kakarott…” He whimpered.  
  
\---  
  
Bulma was working hard with her staff in her lab on their biggest and best capsulation device yet. It was just so close to being finished! So close! She licked her lips. She could almost taste it finished now. It would bring hundreds of thousands of zeni to the business and revolutionise Capsule usage forever!  
  
The door opened and a strange man walked in. Bulma frowned. The man looked like Vegeta…if you ignored the fur and the long hair-  
  
Her eyes widened. It _was_ Vegeta! He stomped up to her, a blush across his face and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room.  
  
She stared at him as he dragged her through a few hallways, hoping the blush meant what she thought it did. She smiled. The last time Vegeta had pulled her away from her work, the result had been blissful…  
  
Vegeta pulled her into a room and locked the door behind them. Her skin tingled with excitement. She pressed herself against him and leaned in to kiss him. He squirmed out of the way and sat on a chair.  
  
“We need to talk woman.” He said, trying to sound calm. Bulma frowned. Talk? Since when did her ever talk to her?  
  
“What about Vegeta?” She asked, sitting in the chair next to him. Vegeta took a deep breath.  
  
“The past few days have changed me…in more ways than my looks…”  
  
\---  
  
Goku was waiting patiently in the cave with a smug smile on his face. He was so mean to Vegeta then…teasing him beyond normal boundaries. His smile widened.  
  
 _I am such a tease…_ He thought, grinning. _Vegeta will probably be ending the conversation with Bulma as soon as he can to come back…_  
  
His tail swished through the air impatiently. He really didn’t want to wait for too long…  
  
\---  
  
Bulma was in shock. Was this true? Goku…and Vegeta? Her husband loved another man? Her oldest friend?  
  
 _He has just told me himself…and he’s never lied to me before…_  
  
“Why?” She choked out.  
  
\---  
  
Goku began pacing. It had been over half an hour now. Where was Vegeta?  
  
 _D-Don’t tell me that he…decided to stay with Bulma…_  
  
“I thought he loved me…” He whispered brokenly. A chuckle came from behind him and he turned around to see Vegeta smirking at him. His eyes filled with tears.  
  
“I do love you Kakarott…” Vegeta said. Goku stood up to run over to him when Bulma stepped into the cave. She looked at him and blushed. Goku began growling.  
  
“Bulma.” She continued to look at him and took a deep breath.  
  
“Vegeta told me Goku…” She began. Goku narrowed his eyes. She walked over to him and he tensed, ready for anything. “And…I just wanted to say…”  
  
\---  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms tightly around Goku's chest and hugged him.  
  
“I’m happy for you.” She could almost feel Goku’s shock and she let him go, smiling up at him. His face looked so different now…the amber of his eyes glowing, unlike the usual onyx which glittered. She looked over to the bed, where Vegeta was now sitting, one leg crossed over the other, his tail swishing through the air.  
  
 _I lost him…_ She looked back up at Goku. _But I lost him to the best person for him…_  
  
“I-I don’t understand…” Goku whispered, confused. Bulma smiled and kissed him on the cheek lightly, before walking over to Vegeta, leaving Goku very confused behind.  
  
“I always knew it Vegeta…even when you ‘hated’ him…I could tell you loved him…it was so obvious…the way your eyes sparkled whenever you said his name…” Vegeta looked up at her in shock. She grinned. “It’s true!” She turned back to Goku and tossed him a Capsule. He caught it with a blink.  
  
“What’s this?” Bulma smiled.  
  
“It’s a capsule house. You two can’t live in a cave for the rest of your lives. Move close to West City…so that the boys can visit you.” She grinned at them both. They looked confused and relieved. How cute!  
  
Bulma walked back out of the cave and headed to her capsulated plane. She paused and turned back to them.  
  
“If you hurt either of each other, be sure, I will get you for it.” She winked. “See you later.” She climbed in the plane and began to fly back to CC. She was happy they were finally together. How long had they waited? She chuckled and flew on.  
  
 _They look so damn sexy like that…_  
  
\---  
Goku stared at the capsule in his hand, dumbstruck. He hadn’t expected Bulma to be that understanding. He had expected her to understand…but she was so gracious about it too. He smiled. He really should’ve expected it.  
  
“Kakarott…” He heard Vegeta purr. He turned around and saw Vegeta stretched out on the bed, the pants and boots flung across the room. “It’s time you made good on that promise you made before…”  
  
Goku grinned and put the Capsule on the floor before crawling over to the bed.  
  
He climbed over Vegeta and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
It was time to make good on his promise.


End file.
